


I'll always be here.

by GayPotatoQueen



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Tom, Childhood Friends, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Teen Romance, Tentacle Dick, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPotatoQueen/pseuds/GayPotatoQueen
Summary: Life can be a little rough when your relationship with your best friend is one of friends with benefits especially when you're in love with him but he's still in love with her.*Story will follow canon, sometimes will divert from it*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna give thanks to my beautiful friend for fixing up this chapter for me and in the future most likely will help again. xD

Some cute art of [Tom/Darak](https://sta.sh/01ka0gjq4zo8) by Modisawesome! :D

* * *

The blood moon ball

 

 

“Ugh, I can’t decide what to wear! I need to look perfect for Star!”

 

 Tom was obviously getting irritated as he tore apart his closet, nearly burning all his clothes in the process. 

 

“Just relax dude, wear that white one you like so much,”

 

 The lilac demon looked over at his friend sitting on the bed.  “Thanks Darak. Sorry if I’ve been acting super agro lately, this is my big chance at getting Star back and I just don’t wanna ruin it,” Tom explained as he picked up the white suit from the ground.

 

 “It’s fine man, I know how much this means to you,” 

 

Darak was a tall dark grey demon with light grey hair and 7 red eyes (+ some piercings), for a demon he was pretty chill and laid-back, and boy did he like to laugh. Tom gave a small smile before hopping in the closet to change his clothes. The grey demon giggled slightly. “Seriously? Dude I’ve seen you naked before, why so shy now?” 

 

Tom poked his head out. “Shut up!” He retorted blushing hard before he quickly went back into the closet while Darak just collapsed laughing.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” When he tried to get up he just fell back into a pile of giggles.

 

“You’re so embarrassing!” Tom scoffed as he got out of the closet (lel) in his suit. “How do I look?” he asked as he fixed his bow tie.

 

Darak looked deep into his eyes. “Like a fucking homo…”

 

There was a dead silence as they just stared at each other, the silence was soon broken by the two demons collapsing with laughter.

 

“I hate you so much!” Tom wheezed as he wiped his tears away before looking into the mirror to fix any flaws caused by the laughter.

 

“So do you need help setting up for the ball?” The grey demon asked, as he started changing into something nice.

 

That made him perk up as he called for his carriage. “I do actually! I don’t really trust others to make the ball comfortable for Star,” explained Tom

 

“Cool, I’ll do whatever you need.” He smiled as they walked together into the carriage. 

 

     “No, no, no! Just normal punch please.”

 

Darak rolled his eyes as he threw the acid punch out the window. “Ugh fi-i-i-ine.” He whined as he snapped his fingers and a new punch cauldron appeared. Darak placed some glasses neatly upside down next to it.

 

“Hello Darak.”

 

He quickly turned away to see Brian; Tom’s anger management coach.

 

“Oh hey man.” He smiled as he continued decorating.

 

“How’s your father?”

 

Darak stiffened up slightly.”...Still trying to court me to some random girl.”

 

Before another word could be said people started arriving.

 

“Anyway it was nice to see you again, I need to make sure Tom stays on track.” Brian smiled as he left.

 

Darak took ten minutes to greet as many guests as he could before heading out to find his friend.

 

“Wait… Which one of you said that?”

 

His ears perked slightly at the sound of his friend’s voice and quickly turned the corner to see Tom and some others he didn’t know.

 

“Hey Tom.” Darak called out happily.

 

The lilac demon quickly turned around. “Oh he-” The smile was wiped off his face the moment he saw his friend. “Seriously? You can’t even stay looking neat for five minutes?” Tom groaned as he rushed over to Darak to fix him up.

 

“I don’t see why I need to look super presentable when this is all about you.” The grey demon groaned as he tried to move his hands away.

 

“Because you’re my friend and if my friend looks like trash, that reflects badly on me.” He snorted slightly.

 

“Thanks for calling me trash, babe.” Tom smiled slightly as he stepped back to take a look at him.

 

“See, now you look good!” He stifled a small laugh.

 

Darak gasped dramatically. “Pardon? I always look good!” He put a hand on his hip in a superstar pose.

 

“God, you look like a fucking homo.” Tom blurted out suddenly.

 

Darak was surprised as they stared at each other before the grey demon started laughing hard, nearly toppling over.

 

“I can’t believe you just said that to me!” He wrapped his arm around his friend’s shoulder.

 

“Well, you did say it first, it’s only fair.” Tom smiled slyly.

 

“Master Tom, Princess Butterfly has arrived.” The lilac demon quickly pulled away from his friend as Star entered the scene.

 

“Star Butterfly. Don’t you clean up nice.” He said with a smile.

 

Star was looking around the place. “Uh, thank you... I guess.” She said obviously disinterested or at least uncomfortable. 

 

Darak looked down as he headed back into where the ball was.

 

 

 Darak rested against the wall as he watched people get dunked with blood before getting their picture taken. He scoffed slightly at the happy ‘couple’ then watched as they ran off somewhere, then Tom and Star took their place.

 

“I’m so excited to be covered in blood with you.” He said, looking at her longingly. Star, of course,  still looked uncomfortable, but Tom seemed to notice it this time. “Don’t worry, it’s not real. It’s from a unicorn,” he told her, a bit too perky.

 

She just stared at him. “My best friend’s a unicorn.” 

 

“Well, They’re not related.” The lilac demon retorted.

 

Star frowned. “I’m not gonna bathe in unicorn blood, Tom.”  

 

Tom let out an irritated groan as his arm reached behind him.

 

Darak couldn't stand this as he walked towards the drinks. “Here’s to me.” He chuckled taking a sip.

 

“Hello!”

 

Darak choked on his drink, a hand quickly started patting his back.

 

“I am  **so**  sorry!”

 

He recognized that voice as he turned to see a worried Star. “It’s fine! Just was surprised is all.” Darak gave her a reassuring smile and it seemed to work as a huge smile appeared on her face.

 

“You’re Tom’s friend right?” She asked with her blue eyes sparkling.

 

Darak laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah! We’ve known each other since we were little.” He instantly regretted saying that as her eyes grew enormous and the sparkling intensified.

 

“That’s so cool! Are the two of you clo-o-o-o-o-ose?” Star asked wiggling her eyebrows.

 

Before he could reply, a fish hopped out of the punch catching her attention.

 

“Oooo!” 

 

Darak let out a relieved sigh as he walked away, thank god for that fish. 

 

“You must be Tom’s date!” an annoying voice said loudly. Darak turned to see Star being harassed by a giant face... 

 

That’s nice... 

 

“I guess I am.” Star said, once again, she seemed uncomfortable.

 

“Well, I hope you're happy. He made this whole entire ball completely boring, all for you!” the face demon said raising his arms.

 

 “I wouldn't say it's boring..“ She said softly. 

 

He looked enraged. “Oh really? Aloof attractive people!” He said pointing to a couple. Before she could reply he popped out of the punch bowl. “Bubbling cauldrons that don't even melt your flesh off. What is it, nap time or something? 'Cause I'm bored!” The face demon then pointed to an empty can on the ground. “Piece of garbage that doesn't destroy the universe! Stupid cockroach that lives inside.” His finger followed the cockroach as it ran. “I’m over it already!” He began to scream...then started sobbing before finally running off.

 

Both Star and Darak just stood there completely stunned by whatever the hell just happened.

 

 “Wanna dance?” A tall demon with a rather small head asked...Was he there the whole time?

 

Tom quickly levitated in front of the demon. “Her dance card is full.” He said.

 

The demon seemed amused by the interaction. “Oh, I get it. I bet you think that, like, your soul and, like, her soul are totally gonna mmmmmm!” he said interlocking his fingers.

 

Darak nearly spat out his drink in laughter. 

 

“What is ‘mmmmmm’?” Star asked as she copied the gesture.

 

Tom gave her a weird look but the red demon interrupted any upcoming words by the tapping of his mic. 

 

“Ahem. Good evening, ladies and gentlebremen. It is my pleasure that I request you now to turn your heads skyward." He said and everyone looked up to see a crescent-shaped opening appear in the hand-shaped skylight on the ballroom ceiling. “When the light of the blood moon dribbles down and selects two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity in its hypnotic, ruby brodum,” he explained with a derpy look on his face. 

 

Star looked absolutely fascinated by the light of the blood moon covering the skylight opening then the music started play.

 

 “Ugh! That's the wrong piece of music!” Tom scoffed irritably. “This is gonna drive me crazy. Alright, don't go anywhere. I'll be right back.” He rushed off towards the piano.

 

 “Okay...”

 

...

 

_Star walked away._

 

Darak snorted then was grabbed a green female demon. ([ **sta.sh/01lrbzsvhf45**](https://sta.sh/01lrbzsvhf45)) 

 

“Want to dance?” She asked fluttering her eyelashes.

 

He took a glance at Tom before looking down at her with a smile. “I’d be honored."

 

 

The two of them were having a great time dancing when the red beam appeared. Darak looked behind his partner to see Star dancing...with someone other than Tom…and underneath the blood mood’s beam. 

 

 _Oh no.._. 

 

“I-I’m sorry but I gotta go.” Darak shoved past her not hearing whatever she was grumbling about. He pushed others out of his way just in time to see Tom shove the mystery man to the ground. Just then the skylight closed, and the red light vanished. 

 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Darak repeated running next to Star, Tom’s pissed face dropped into one of realization. Slowly his eyes began to glow as he looked down. 

 

“That dance...was meant..” 

 

_His voice was dangerously low._

 

 “ _ **FOR ME!”**_

 

Pillars of fire burst around the ballroom. Brian quickly rushed to his side, grabbing his arm, but was pushed out of the way. “No Brian!” He growled as he walked towards the ‘monster’,  crawling away on the ground from him. Tom growled as he began to levitate, expelling flames from his hands and feet. Darak looked over to see Star whipping out her wand, and with great speed, freezing Tom in a block of ice.

 

The Tom-cicle hit the ground with a clonk, Star walked up to it and changed his button to say  _"0 DAYS ANGER FREE.”_ She then walked towards the door. 

 

“Let’s go Marco.” 

 

The ‘monster’ on the ground quickly got up and followed her out the door. Darak looked at all the surprised guest and Tom before letting out a sigh. “Alright..The ball is over...Just leave.” 

 

Everyone was mumbling as they slowly left the building one by one. 

 

“Why must you do this to me..” Darak pinched the bridge of his nose trying to keep from breaking down. Moments passed before deciding to walk over to the ice block.

 

_“Let’s get you home buddy.”_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After The Blood Moon Ball things get spicy ( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait of this chapter, I've just been kinda out of it so please pardon the awkward sex scene that will be happening in this chapter as I said I was just not feeling this chapter. BUT the next chapter is already completed with love and when my friend gets done with editing, that will be posted soon so hope you enjoy! <3

The best way to cool off.

 

Darak collapsed on the ground exhausted after pushing the ice block into the middle of Tom’s bedroom. The grey demon looked at his friend’s enraged face trying to decide to melt him the fast way or the slow way….slow way is defiantly the way to go. Darak got up to grab a hair dryer and plugged it into an outlet.

“This isn’t because I don’t love you but because I don’t wanna deal with your psycho ass right away.”

He chuckled as he turned on the appliance.

After two minutes the grey demon was already bored out of his mind.

“Ugh Tom, I lied I do hate you!”

Darak laid the hair-dryer against a book to keep it pointed at the ice before walking over to the closet to change out of his dress clothes.

“Damn I look good.” He clicked his tongue as he checked himself out in the mirror. Darak took his phone out of his jacket pocket and put in his earphones, he flopped back onto the ground and continued thawing Tom. He turned on his favorite song and began singing along.

 

“ _'Cause I'm telling you you're all I need_  
I promise you you're all I see  
'Cause I'm telling you you're all I need  
I'll never leave

 _So you can drag me through hell_  
If it meant I could hold your hand  
I will follow you 'cause I'm under your spell  
And you can throw me to the flames  
I will follow you, I will follow you…”

 

Darak looked down biting his lip. “Okay let’s just….let’s just get you unfrozen quickly.”

He turned off the appliance before pushing the somewhat melted ice block into the small lava ‘waterfall’, The grey demon flinched at the sound of his friend’s growls as he hopped out.

“Are you kidding me!? I can’t believe she did that after all I did for her!” Tom snarled as he punched the wall his body, seemed to be giving off literal steam.

“Tom, you literally tried to murder her friend. What did you expect would happen?” Darak tried to touch his shoulder but snapped his hand back, he was extremely hot to the touch.

“After he stole that dance from me!” Tom retorted his eyes glowing in anger.

“She probably wouldn’t even wanna dance with you anyway! Did you not see how Star didn’t really wanna be there? She was completely uncomfortable!” The grey demon huffed.

 

“ **What!?** ”

 

The room busted into flames as Tom approached but Darak didn’t seem phased.

“Oh yeah real mature just throw another tantrum!” He shoved his friend back.

The flames intensified as Tom’s entire body was now engulfed in fire as well.

“Who do you think you’re talking to Darak!? I am  **NOT** in the mood for your shit!” His voice going demonic made it barely understandable.

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” Darak repeated in a mocking tone. “I’m obviously talking to the flaming 3-year-old, seriously can you even become a bigger child?” He crossed his arms in a not-gonna-back-down pose.

 

Tom growled as he slammed his friend into the wall pinning him before smashing their mouths together. Darak groaned as the smaller demon grinded against him. Tom nibbled his lower lip as he dragged his hands down his side, grabbing at his hips roughly.

“I thought you wanted to kill me?” Darak chuckled softly as he started kissing down his neck earning a cute little moan from his friend.

“Mm death by fucking sounds like a good way for you to go.” Both boys let out small laughs before beginning to undress each other.

“Man fuck this suit, it has too many damn layers.” The grey demon grumbled as he finally got to unbutton the final layer.

“I rather you didn’t try to bang my suit.” Tom said jokingly watching him carefully.

Darak started to attack the newly exposed skin, covering his shoulder in kisses plus some hickeys here and there.

”I’d rather fuck you.” He purred lifting the lilac demon up. Tom grinned as he kissed him, rubbing his shoulders. Moaning softly Darak placed him on the small bed before kissing down his neck; to his chest giving his nipple a lick before continuing the kisses to his stomach, stopping at his v-line.

“Ugh why’d you sto-o-o-op!?” Tom whined wiggling his hips a bit.

 

The grey demon moved up to kiss him. “Because I don’t think you deserve it.” He purred into the other’s ear.

A small whimper escaped his friend. “Don’t do this to me Darak!” Tom rolled his hips, the pressure between his legs was getting unbearable.

Darak gently nibbled his earlobe. “What are you going to do about it?” The grey demon asked palming him hard through his pants earning a shaky moan from the demon beneath him.

“Da-Darak..” Tom was trembling as he moved his hips with his movements.

“Yes?” The grey demon asked softly.

“Fuck me now!” The other male demanded running his fingers down his friend’s body until he reached his pants.

“Make me Tom.”

The lilac demon growled as he flipped him making sure he was now the one on top.

 

“Fine if you wanna play it this way.” Tom bit into his hip hard, causing the other to yelp.

“You little fuck!” Darak rolled his hips, trying to keep from laughing.

“Why do you laugh at everything?” Tom asked seriously while pulling out his friend’s member.

“Because life is shit and if I don’t spend it laughing, I’m gonna spend it miserable.” The grey demon explained running his finger’s through his hair.

“That’s pretty deep dude, maybe not the best time for it since I’m getting ready to suck your dick.”

 

The two teens began laughing for a bit before being able to calm down.

“Are you good now?” Tom asked licking along his shaft.

“Mm maybe.” Darak said softly watching with excitement.

The other male just scoffed playfully as he pushed it into his mouth.

“I always liked you better when you can’t speak.”

 

Tom shot him a glare, slowly twirling his tongue around the tip, earning a moan from the other demon. Smirking he pushed the member all the way to the back of his throat before pulling away, running his tongue along the underneath enjoying the noises he retrieved. Tom put the member back into his mouth and began sucking hard, stroking whatever didn’t fit.

 

Darak gasped squirming slightly. “Tom! Fu-u-uck!” He was moaning as the lilac demon sucked more and more. “Hmm stop..” He gently pulled his away earning a small squeak in protest.  
  
“Did I say I was finished?” Tom was slightly irritated but Darak just pulled him back near his face, kissing him sweetly.

“I don’t wanna be inside your mouth anymore.” He purred rubbing his friend’s hip.  
  
Tom grinned as he quickly took off his pants before getting into position. He used the grey demon’s shoulders as support as he slowly pushed himself onto his dick.  
  
“Damn, not even gonna stretch yourself out first?” The other male asked, not really enjoying the uncomfortable tightness.

The lilac demon also seemed to regret the compulsive decision, his breathing was hitched as he kept still to not injury himself. “Okay maybe this was a mistake.” He said letting a small pained laugh escape him.  
  
Darak started jerking him off to help distract him from the pain, it seemed to work as he let out many soft moans. “You’re so cute when you’re not being so angry.” He purred rubbing faster.  
  
Tom just rolled his eyes as he began to move up and down carefully, letting out more moans and gasps. “We don’t speak of this incident ever again.” He mumbled as he began to bounce faster after he became relaxed.

 

“I won’t make any promises babe.” The grey demon grinned as he thrust up hard, connecting with his friend’s prostate. “Oh fuck!” Tom cried digging his nails into his back.  
  
Darak hissed slightly as he tried pounded that spot over and over again, pulling on his shaft in sync. The lilac demon squealed burying his face into his neck, trying to help guide those thrusts into his prostate again. “Oh God..!” Tom held onto him tighter as those movements went in hard and deep.  
  
“Da-a-arak!!” He sobbed at the feeling of his climax building more and more. The grey demon purred rubbing him faster as the other rode him roughly. Tom screamed as his orgasm hit him hard, his fluids splattering against both males’ abdomens. Darak groaned at the feeling of the other demon’s muscles spasmed tightly around his member causing him to squirt inside his friend.  
  
Tom was panting hard as he rested his head against his shoulder. “Thanks..” He whispered hugging him tightly.

 Darak smiled as he gently kissed his forehead. “You’re not mad anymore?” He asked rubbing his back.

 The lilac demon seemed to think about it for a moment before shaking his head. “No, I’m good.”

 

They soon laid down under the covers holding each other closely. “Darak?”

The grey demon only grunted in response.

“You gotta leave.”

 "Damn, just gonna do me dirty like that?” He asked laughing slightly as he got up to find wherever his friend tossed his clothes.  
  
“I got some _important_ business later and I don’t need any distractions.” Tom explained, watching him get dressed.  
  
Darak giggled as he put on his jacket finally. “I understand, you just don’t want me to fuck you senseless in the morning.” He giggled harder at the sound of an embarrassed gasp.  
  
“Ugh whatever! Just get out!” Tom was trying not to smile as he sprawled out on the bed comfortably. “I’ll think about inviting you back tomorrow!”  
  
The grey demon smiled as he walked over and gave him a quick peck. “I’ll think about actually visiting tomorrow.” He winked walking out the door.  
  
Tom scoffed in a dramatic way. “When I have Star back, I won’t need you.” He retorted playfully but he said nothing as he quietly shut the door.

 Darak hung his head down as he used his dimensional scissors to get home, those words echoing in his head.

 

_“When I have Star back, I won’t need you.”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the episode Mr Candle Cares with a bit of Tom being rather territorial with his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you to my friend for editing this chapter! <3

Mr. Candle Cares 

 

The sound of a few message dings earned a small whine.

 

“To-o-o-om why..”

 

Darak rolled his eyes irritably before getting up to find his phone. It was one of those Earth cellphones that he modified to work like the ones in this dimension. Looking at the screen, it was exactly who he thought it was.

 

“First you kick me out after sex and now you’re interrupting my sleep? So rude.”

 

He laughed softly as he went through the messages.

 

“ _Dude I need some help, come over as soon as you can.”_

 

The next message was sent only a few moments from the last: _“Darak wake the fuck up and get here!”_

 

Only two seconds passed before Tom had sent the next message: _“DAAAAARAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!11!!”_

 

The grey demon was doubled over in tears and wheezing.

 

“Damn it!” He tried to calm down and take deep breaths but it didn’t help. It took five minutes until he was able to stop laughing and so he picked up his phone to reply: _“I can’t, too busy dying LOLZ”_

 

The other demon instantly replied: _“I DON’T CARE, JUST GET OVER HERE.”_

 

Darak looked away from his phone for a moment to keep from having another laughing attack before replying: _“Sorry I can’t come back to life for you! :P”_

 

The next message took longer to send this time: _“Can you come back for this…?”_

 

He was slightly confused by this message until the picture arrived, then he just nearly collapsed from laughter. The picture was of Tom sprawled on top of his ping-pong table with nothing on besides a dress shirt, his bulge clearly visible.

 

Darak was too busy laughing to reply but his phone dinged again. The lilac demon had messaged him again. _“Did you see something worth ‘cumming’ for? ;)”_

 

Darak lost it as he set his phone down and just lay on the floor contemplating how he got here. Plus, he was also dying of laughter. After what seemed like forever he finally got up from his spot and went over to the closet to change. When he finished, he grabbed his phone to see one last message from his friend.

 

“… _.You’re laughing aren’t you.”_

 

A small smile formed as he quickly replied: _“You know it, boo.”“Anyway I’ll be over in a bit.”_ This time there wasn’t a response so he just decided to make his way to Tom’s home.

 

When Darak arrived, Tom was in front of a flame wall; he was spying on something and the worst part was, his friend had on his normal clothing.

 

“Sup, Tom?”

 

“Shush!” The lilac demon snapped, he was definitely hardcore spying on...Star.

 

“Seriously dude?” Darak rolled his eyes as he moved beside him to watch.

 

“Are you dating anyone?” A voice off to the side asked the princess.

 

“What? Uh, no.” She seemed slightly weirded out.

 

“What about that Marco boy? Got a secret crush on him?” the male voice pressed for details.

 

Star was now a bit creeped out by all the random questioning. “He's my roommate. We're just friends,” she explained.

 

“Yeah, that's weird, to date your roommate. Maybe someone else then.” He seemed to agree with her, but quickly said something that sounded interesting to Darak. “It's never too early to start searching for the future king of Mewni.”

 

The grey demon looked to Tom, who seemed slightly annoyed at how, who he assumed was the school counselor, just let her leave so quick. When the flames died down, Darak spoke. “Is this another plan to get Star back?” he asked bluntly but was ignored as Tom went to relax on a chair. “Answer me!”

 

The lilac demon rolled his eyes. “Yeah! This time it will work, well if he does his job,” he mumbled, obviously talking about the school counselor.

 

Darak decided to drop that conversation and bring up another. “I see you got dressed.” He said pouting which earned a laugh from his friend.

 

“Don’t look at me like that! You missed your chance.” Tom was smiling as he draped his left leg over the chair’s armrest.

 

“I gave you an opportunity to have me but you just had to laugh in my face.” He was failing to make a straight face.

 

“I mean, I can give myself that opportunity.” Darak grabbed the other teen by his legs and yanked him forward. Tom didn’t say anything, he just watched him with that half lidded lustful look.

 

“Oh, really, and how will you do that?” He finally spoke running his hand up his own thigh. Darak moved closer so he was in between his legs. “Like this.” He kissed him hard while his hand went to his groin palming him. Tom panted hard as his friend lifted him up and moved so the lilac demon was on his lap.

 

“Can I ask about the whole ‘king of Mewni’ thing?” Darak whispered as they grinded against each other.

 

That was a mistake as Tom skin started to grow hot. His body was trembling. The grey demon yelped as he shoved his friend off of him when he got way too hot. Tom got to his feet and just began raging.

 

“ **CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! I HAD GIVEN HIM A SPECIFIC PLAN AND HE GOT IT WRONG!”** He entered full-blown anger mode as he paced around the room with his body completely engulfed in flames. Darak rubbed his temples, why did he have to ask...

 

“Tom just calm down!” He grabbed his friend’s wrist, wincing slightly at the scorching pain. “Find something that’ll distract you for now.”

 

He instantly regretted that, as he was slammed hard into the wall and attacked with very hot kisses. “Burning me is not what I meant!” Darak groaned in pain as those kisses went down his neck. Tom let out a small growl as he burned through his friend’s shirt which earned a small shove in response, but was ignored as the scorching kisses continued until he was on his knees. The grey demon felt a feeling of panic develop in his chest as the other male began undoing his pants.

 

“You are not giving me a blowjob while you are literally on fire!” He tried to once again shove him off but he had a tight grip. He yelped in agony when he felt that hot mouth start to pepper his shaft with kisses. “St-Stop!” Darak yanked the lilac demon away by his hair. Before Tom could return to assaulting his dick, the flame wall once again appeared and that same voice from last time called out.

 

“All right sir, phase one is complete...”

 

The lilac demon quickly got to his feet to run to the weird flame communicator(?), Darak still had no idea what it was.“…Sir, are you there?” The voice belonged to an average looking dude.

 

Tom had calmed down a bit but he was obviously still mad at the man. “You idiot! You forgot the most important part. Me!” Darak rolled his eyes as he went to steal a shirt from his friend. The man didn’t seem phased, but maybe he was good at pretending.

 

“I got confirmation. Starco is completely platonic.” That seemed to please the demon for a moment.

 

“Make sure there's no possibility of them ever being a...thing.” He said that last word with strong distaste.

 

“Absolutely, sir!”

 

“Also, stop offering everyone candy. You're gonna blow my cover! I want her back.” Tom ordered irritably. The grey demon bit his lip as he put on a new shirt.

 

“I gotta go.” The man said to the other’s disdain.

 

“I'm not done!” But the man quickly placed his hands over his pelvis. “No. You don't understand. I gotta go!” He said stressed.

 

Tom’s eyes widened in realization. “Flush me first.”

 

Darak nearly choked with laughter earning the other’s attention.

 

“We’re not finished yet Darak..” Tom purred as he once again had his friend up against the wall.

 

“You literally burned my dick, we are finished.” The grey demon laughed at the pout on his friend’s face.

 

“Since you’re so depressed over not be able to suck me off, how bout later we can go on a ‘friend’ date?”

 

Tom had a sincere smile on his face as he nodded. “I’d love that.”

 

A bit of time had passed as the two friends just talked about random stuff. “Oh I’ve been meaning to ask you, my mother is throwing a ‘courting ball’ for me and since I’m allowed to bring a guest...I was wondering if you’d like to go?” Darak rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed way. Tom seemed to force a smile but he didn’t notice.

 

“I’d love to watch you embarrass yourself in front of everyone! When is it?” He asked moving closer but before his friend could reply a familiar voice caught his attention.

 

“Actually, I was just thinking I might be king of Mewni.”

 

Darak could just see Tom begin to tremble in a growing rage.

 

“What?!” The voice of the school counselor asked in shock.

 

“The thing is, Star and I have recently become smooch buddies. On the lips.” A boy with brown hair that Darak never seen before explained.

 

“Oh no...” The grey demon watched as his friend made his way over to the communicator, his rage building and building.

 

“Even if that’s true kid, you shouldn’t say that out loud.” The man’s voice stressed, obviously worried for the kid’s safety.

 

“Yeah, we've been trying all styles. German, Italian, Polynesian. My tongue is so tired, I can't feel my teeth.” The kid said smugly.

 

That did it as Tom exploded in rage, opening a portal and just dragging the teen through.

 

“Tom don’t!” Darak quickly rushed over to try to get the lilac demon to calm down but was completely ignored as he placed the kid on the weird torture wheel.

 

“You don’t understand I was ju- who is that?” The brunette had turned his attention to Darak.

 

“Don’t talk to him!” Tom snarled spinning the wheel to his dismay.

 

This went on for a moments with the teen pleads being ignored by the angry demon. Darak sat on the bed watching it all. He could do nothing to stop it.

 

“Stop! I knew you were listening. I never made out with Star.” The brunette cried, trying his hardest not to puke. Tom quickly snapped his fingers and the wheel slowed down. “I just said that to get your goat!”

 

The grey demon giggled slightly as the skull on the wall gasped in surprise. “What?” But that fell on deaf ears.

 

“You lied to me!” Tom was now face to upside down face with the boy.

 

“Well, you lied to Star. You made her think all she's good for is being queen!” The brunette seemed to have newfound confidence.

 

The lilac demon said nothing, as he seemed to calm down before walking away from him.

 

“Dude, just take me home!”

 

Once again Tom snapped but instead the boy just fell into the bucket of water underneath the wheel.

 

“I can't do that; you know too much… Now I gotta destroy you.” His somber tone quickly turned into a serious one while the brunette just seemed to panic.

 

“What⁈ That's not fair.”

 

“Tom-” Darak tried to say something but was interrupted

 

“Stay out of this!” The lilac demon demanded.

 

He cooperated, not saying anything else.

 

Tom turned his attention back to the kid in the red hoodie. “All right, fine. Battle to the death. I win, you die.” Of course that didn’t make anything better.

 

“…What do I get if I win?” The brunette asked earning a slight scoff.

 

“It's not gonna happen. So, yeah, ask for whatever you want.” The teen thought about it for a moment before speaking up. “If I win, you gotta take me home…And you gotta tell Star the truth.”

 

” Fine. Pick your weapon. Dueling battle axes? Rhino fiend joust? Pear grenades of anguish?” As Tom listed these off, they appeared one by one after another.

 

Something else caught the brunette’s attention. “What about ping-pong?” He asked which the lilac demon seemed okay with.

 

“That’s cool.” He shrugged.

 

“Darak help me move the table!” Tom demanded.

 

Darak rolled his eyes as he hopped of the bed and walked over to help his friend.

 

“Darak? I’m Marco.” The brunette boy smiled warmly causing Darak to blush slightly.

 

The lilac demon’s fist connecting hard with the table caused them both to jump. “I said don’t talk to him!” He snapped, his eyes glowing slightly.

 

“Jeez...” Darak mumbled making his way back to the bed to relax.

 

“Your weapon of choice, my liege.” Marco turned to see a small-headed demon holding a basket full of ping-pong balls and paddles.

 

“I gotta warn you, I'm not only a karate master, I'm also good at ball sports.” He said as he served the ball to Tom who returned it so hard that it straight up broke the brunette’s paddle and hurting his hand in process. “Ouch!” He whined shaking his hand.

 

“Point, Master Tom.”

 

Marco grabbed another paddle and ball. “Okay, so I'm a little rusty. Wait till you... Hi-yah!” He tried a surprise serve but that didn’t work as the lilac demon once again returned it hard enough to break the boy’s paddle. “Ow!”

 

Darak groaned as he laid down on the bed bored out of his mind, the ping-pong game was obviously gonna be one-sided.

 

As the game went on; Tom’s lead just grew larger and larger, soon the grey demon ended up falling asleep.

 

 

 

The sound of a loud bang caused Darak to jerk awake in surprised. “Hey! Isn't this kind of cheating?” Marco asked as he once again served which Tom returned and earned another point.

 

“You think this is cheating? You should try playing Star at ping-pong.” The lilac demon scoffed

 

Another serve and another point for Tom.

 

Darak began drowning out the conversation by playing with his phone, this was getting really boring once again.

 

Soon the conversation actually caught his attention.“Yeah. She is kinda awesome.You realize you’re never gonna win, right?” Tom asked, but Marco didn’t really seem all that phased.

 

“I know, but you're not either. It doesn't matter if you beat me at ping-pong or pull out all my organs. You can't make Star be your girlfriend unless she wants to.” The brunette said softly.

 

The lilac demon looked down at the ball before looking to Darak for an answer. The grey demon seemed to have an unknown emotion cross his face before he smiled and gave a thumbs up.

 

“Go for it.” He mouthed.

 

Tom smiled as he gently put the ball down. “Darak take Marco to the elevator, I’m going to change.” Darak nodded as he led the brunette to the elevator where they relaxed waiting.

 

“How long?”

 

He looked up at Marco is surprise before a sly smile slowly appeared on his face. “Longer than you can handle babe.” Darak winked, sitting back.

 

It took the brunette a moment to realize what he meant before getting extremely flustered and covered his face. “I-I meant h-how long you two were fr-friends!”

 

The grey demon was laughing to the point of crying.

 

“I know what you meant, I just wanted to tease you.” He nudged the boy playfully. “Anyway we’ve been friends since like forever..” Marco gently touched his arm, this look of knowing on his face.

 

“Um... Do you have any cool friends? Well besides Star that is.”

 

“Oh yeah I got TONS of cool friends! I got Alfonzo, Ferguson... Well I guess I got a few… I think they’re cool at least.” The brunette scratched his face in slight embarrassment.

 

“Hey man, as long as you think highly of your friends; who cares what others think.” Darak said smiling.

 

Marco returned it. “Yeah, you’re right.”

 

Before any more words could be exchanged Tom arrived, dressed in his black suit.

 

“Get on the other side!” He demanded once he noticed the two boys sitting next to each other. Marco rolled his eyes switching seats while the grey demon just giggled as his friend sat as close as possible to him.

 

Soon the carriage arrived at the Diaz residence where Marco quickly jumped out to find Star.

 

“When is your courting ball?” Tom asked smoothing out his outfit.

 

“Ehh I think about a month after the Sliver Bell Ball.” Darak said examining the new surroundings.

 

The lilac demon looked at him before opening his mouth. “Speaking of that, is your family going to be attending?”

 

Darak snorted slightly.

 

“Yeah actually, my dad said he wants to examine how the other kingdom’s rulers act before wanting to ally with anyone.” He helped Tom with the back of his suit.

 

“Good, I hope to see you.”Tom walked into the home to Star’s surprise.

 

“Tom? What’s going on?” She asked looking over the two boys.

 

“I have something I need to confess….I used Mr. Candle to try to get back together with you, and it took me destroying Marco 58 games to zero to realize I was wrong. Like, I _slaughtered_  him. I mean, beating him was _SO_ easy-”

 

Marco quickly interrupted with irritation. “Okay, she gets it!”

 

Tom looked down sadly. “All I wanted was to get you back, but I never stopped to consider what you wanted… I'm sorry.”

 

Star smiled before walking up and just decking him. “You tricked me, but it doesn't even make a difference. I'm still gonna be queen...” She said softly looking down at the guidebook.

 

Marco went up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Yeah, but that doesn't sound like a bad thing because you're gonna run Mewni your way, no matter how destructive.”

 

The two shared a smile before Star created a warnicorn and hugging him tightly.

 

“Point, Marco.”

 

Darak looked up at the flying demon before looking to Tom, he recognized that sad look.

 

“Well, I should go... By the way, I like your hair.” Star smiled at the lilac demon before he made his way back into the elevator.

 

“You okay?” Darak asked surprised at his friend resting his head against him.

 

“Yeah... I think I could use that ‘friend’ date right now.” Tom said looking down at the floor.

 

The grey demon smiled wrapping his arm around the other male. “Of course man.”

 

“….Just one detour first.”

 

The school counselor was chatting with a female when Tom appeared.

 

“Dude, abort the mission; we're done.” He quickly went back to Darak, taking his hand into his own. “Now how about we go to a movie?”

 

“I’d love that.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darak and Tom spend some time together and at a party, things get a lil heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next few chapters will not be based on the episodes, so they'll take a bit longer to create/post.
> 
> Also there's another smut scene ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

My friend created a smol reference for Darak >v< [Created by ZombieAdopts on Deviantart](https://sta.sh/02a5zjredgk0)

 

* * *

 Time with you leads to trouble.

 

“WAKE UP!”

Darak jolted up, his head smashing against whoever was leaning over him.

“Ouch dude!” He recognized that whiny voice anywhere.

“Tom what the hell!?” He groaned rubbing his throbbing head.

“Maybe you shouldn’t be sleeping at 3 o’clock in afternoon!” Tom said getting up, a red mark growing on his forehead.

“Maybe you shouldn’t scream at someone who’s sleeping!” Darak retorted, he was trying not to smile.

“I wouldn’t need to yell if you weren’t about to miss our date er hangout!” The lilac demon was blushing hard at his mistake.

“Fine! Fine! You win! I can’t believe I agreed to another hangout, wasn’t yesterday enough?”

“No!”

The grey demon laughed as he hopped out of the bed. “How’d you get in my room anyway?” He asked putting on what he normally wears.

“Your mom, she’s surprisingly really nice.” Tom said stealing his friend’s jacket for himself.

“Hey!” Darak tried to grab it back but the lilac demon danced out of his range.

“Thanks for letting me borrow your jacket!” Tom giggled putting it on, it was slightly too big.

Darak just rolled his eyes as he grabbed his wallet. “Yeah, mom’s got a big heart despite her appearance.” He agreed grabbing his dimensional scissors. “Where to?”

Tom thought for a moment. “How about that one smoothie place?”

“Ugh they never have anything good there!” Darak whined trying to look for a new jacket to replace the one his friend took.

“They would if you tried anything beside volcanic ash!” Tom shot back.

“Don’t judge me!” The grey demon laughed as he opened a portal.

Tom smiled as he entered first, the shop was rather full of other demons; all laughing and eating. “Now order something different then say how right I was.” He said pulling his friend over.

Darak hummed as he looked over the menu. “Uh The Grim Reaper?” He was obviously extremely uncertain.

The lilac demon nudged him. “Good choice edgelord. I’d take the same.”

The purple demon behind the counter nodded as she quickly moved to back and in record time created the smoothies. “Here you go!” Darak paid the female before they took a seat by the window.

Tom watched as his friend just stared at the drink, he was nervous to try it. “DRINK IT!” He snapped slamming his fist against the table.

“Okay, jeez!” The grey demon huffed as he took a sip, his face lighten up causing his friend to laugh.

“I knew you’d like it!”

Darak didn’t say anything as he just kept drinking.

“Slow down before you choke.” Tom giggled as he took a sip of his own.

“Sorry I’m not as trained as you when it comes to ‘drinking’ things.”

The lilac demon choked hard causing his friend to start a laughing fit.

“I hate you so much.” Said Tom placing the cup down.

“I love you too boo.” Darak tossed his empty container into the trash next to them. “You want to do anything else after this?” He asked looking at the time.

The other male hummed slightly as he thought about it. “How about the market? I’ve been needing something new to wear.”

Standing up the two of them walked out of the building before Darak pulled out his scissors.

“Then let’s go.”

 

Darak groaned as he watched his friend grab so many different outfits.

“Thanks for paying for all of this boo” Tom giggled at his expression. “I’m just kidding, I’ll pay for like one thing.” He began to laugh even harder at his face.

“I hate you.” The grey demon paid for the outfits except one, true to his word Tom paid for a single idem. “I hate you so much.” Darak scoffed but his friend nudged him hard.

“You know you love me.” He blushed lightly, he was right.

Before anything else could be said Darak’s phone dinged. “Oh great..” He let out a loud groan as he read the message.

“What is it?” Tom asked touching his friend’s arm.

“A friend of my parents are throwing a ball and I have to go.” The grey demon explained opening a portal for them to go back to his bedroom.

“Can you bring a guest?” Asked Tom placing his things on the bed.

“Yeah probably. Why you wanna go?”

The lilac demon pulled out a suit from one of the bags. “Yeah I’d love too.” He almost instantly changed into the clothing.

Darak felt glad as he went to his closet to find anything remotely nice; a dress shirt and ripped jeans was gonna have to do. “Awesome then, I’ll have to tell my dad then.” He said, putting on the outfit he chose. “Do I look okay?”

Tom looked him up and down. “You look rather under-dressed to be going to a ball.” He said in a matter-of-factly tone.

The grey demon huffed irritably as he once again tried looking through his closet but in the end what he was wearing was all he had. “This will have to do then.” He lead his friend to where his family was waiting.

Darak’s family consisted of only his mom and dad; Oculis and Dominae Aranea.

Oculis was a spider demon; he had an arachnid head with 7 eyes and lower body, a human-esque torso. Dominae was a ‘human’ princess turned demon; she had short white hair, dark grey skin, four eyes, her body was thin, her face hollow and her mouth stuck in an open position exposing her fangs.

“Hello King and Queen Aranea, I hope your day is going great.” Tom bowed and they returned the gesture.

“You as well Prince Lucitor.” Oculis’ attention then turned to his son. “That’s what you’re wearing?” He was obviously not happy with the outfit choice.

“I didn’t have anything else to wear.” Darak scoffed crossing his arms.

Dominae put her hands on his shoulders, nothing but a rasp escaping her but somehow he seemed to understand her.

“Thank you.”

She nodded as she patted his face before heading into the carriage.

“So you were invited by my son I assume?” Oculis looked at Tom who just nodded. “Good then..”

There was a slight awkward silent.

“Well let’s go before we’re late.” Darak grabbed his friend’s arm leading him into the carriage with his father close behind.

“How are you parents?” Oculis asked the lilac demon who seemed disinterested.

“They’re alright I guess.” He mumbled resting his head against his friend.

Darak blushed hard at the knowing look in his mother’s eyes.

 

The carriage stopped on the balcony of a castle, the ball room was quite packed with many types of Demons and Mewmans.

“Dominae!” A plump yellow demon in a fancy dress walked over to the thin female who only rasped in response. “Oh Prince Lucitor hello!” She shook his hand. “I hope you kids have a great time!” She was such a nice lady. Soon everyone went their own separate ways to do whatever.

Darak went straight for the drink table, taking one of the fancy cocktails.

“Hello there.” He looked up to see a red demon in a tight lacy dress, she moved her orange hair out of her face.

“Not even in your league.” He said not even giving her a second glance as he walked away leaving her to fume.

Naturally Tom was able to fit right into a small group and hold a conversation. The lilac demon felt his whole body tense up when he felt a hand start to grope his back end.

“Hey sexy.” a familiar voice purred into his ear.

“Fuck off Darak..” He hissed trying to not gain the attention of the others.

“Prince Darak!” His attention turned to the small Mewman male, his hand never leaving it’s spot to the other male’s irritation.

“This is the first time I’ve seen you at something like this in forever!” The Mewman just kept droning on while Darak just zoned out, he was too busy feeling up his friend.

“Have you found anyone yet?”

That caught him off guard. “Huh?”

The small crowd giggled at his confusion.

“I mean have you found someone to be your beautiful queen? The Mewman restated his question.

Darak could see Tom’s drink start to bubble and quickly pulled his hand away.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered but for some reason it didn’t seem to help.

“No but my mom is throwing me a courting ball actually.” He explained.

“It’s probably gonna be hard choosing between all the gorgeous women huh?” A female demon winked causing him to blush.

“Ha probably, I could never choose!”

Tom’s drink was now completely evaporated as he slammed the glass down and walk off.

“Still has a temper it seems.” She said taking a sip of her own drink.

Darak said nothing as he rushed to his friend over in the dark corner. “Dude what’s up?” He asked.

“Nothing’s wrong, just felt crowded!” The lilac demon said, he wouldn’t look his friend in the eye.

“Look if it’s about me being all touchy, I’m sorry.”

When Tom didn’t say anything else he pinned him against the wall.

“Hey get off!” He demanded but Darak kissed him to keep him silent. The lilac demon moaned into his mouth feeling a hand slip into his pants, palming him .

“Dude! Not here!” He hissed pulling away.

“What? No one can see us here.” The grey demon said moving to continue kissing him but was shoved away.

“I don’t care!” Tom’s face was completely flushed as he went to walk away his hand was grabbed.

“So you’re just gonna storm off looking like that?” Darak whispered playfully.

The other male was confused until he realized. “You gotta be kidding me!” He squeaked cover his face with his hands.

“Meet me in the bathroom and I’ll help you.” The grey demon was still whispering as he gently rubbed his friend’s hip.

“I hate you.”

Tom took a deep breath trying to ignore the feeling in between his legs as he made his way towards the restrooms, it was embarrassing that he had to hide his hard-on from everyone. “Fucker..” He mumbled as he slipped into the room without being caught.

He nearly pissed himself when a hand covered his mouth and yanked him into the stall.

“Hello beautiful, are you ready to be fucked out of your mind?” A very familiar voice whispered sexily, slipping their hand back down the lilac demon’s pants.

Tom pulled the hand away. “Can you stop doing that?” He bit back a moan as he felt his friend began to fondle him.

“Stop what?” Darak asked as he began to rub him, enjoying the small gasp.

“Ugh you know what!” The lilac demon whined irritably, he then began panicking when he felt the other male begin undoing his pants. “Darak no! We are not doing anything else besides a handy!” He yelped as he was bent over, his hands pressed against the stall’s wall.

Darak purred as he slowly slipped the other demon’s pants down just far enough to expose him.

“Unless you want someone to come in here because of all the noises, you better hush.” He whispered inserting a finger inside of him, earning another gasp.

Tom covered his mouth quickly to hide his moans when he felt his prostate start to be simulated.” Mmm!” He rolled his hips slightly at the feeling of another finger fill him.

“I’ll make sure to stretch you out unlike last time.” Darak added a third digit, angling his fingers to play with his g-spot more.

A noise between a moan and a growl escaped the lilac demon.”I told you to never speak about that again!” He whined feeling something a lot bigger than a finger being pressed against his entrance now.

“Oops.” The grey demon giggled as he slowly entered him; letting out a soft moan as the tightness wrapped around his member.

Tom was panting as he rested his head against the stall’s wall. “Asshole.” He mumbled, trying to relax his body.

  
The sound of the door opening caused both demons to tense up in fear. A pair of pink demons walked in, they were talking loudly and laughing. Tom felt like his heart was in his throat, he just might die if they got caught but the thrill of doing such a task where anyone could find out was also present.

Darak grinned as he thrust hard into the smaller demon, watching as his hand quickly shot to his mouth to stifle any noise he made. He just knew his friend was mentally cursing him.

When the surprise guests finally left, the lilac demon let out a sigh of relief. He mumbled something as the other male began moving slowly. “Fuck me faster before people start to question what’s taking us so long!” He hissed.

The grey demon smirked as he began to pound him, gripping up his hips tightly. He was quite enjoying torturing his dear friend. “So needy..”

Tom’s body was shaking as he tried so hard to keep quiet. “Mmff! Darak!” He gasped feeling the other demon start to stroke his cock in time with his thrust. “Oh fuck Darak!” He tried biting his hand until blood was drawn but noises just kept escaping him.

Darak leaned over him, kissing his neck as he moved harder and harder, pounding against his prostate earning more muffled cries of pleasure until the two of them reached their climax.

The lilac demon was panting hard. “Now g-get the fuck o-off me..” He demanded trying to hide his flustered face. “Also I hate you.”

The other male just laughed as he pulled away before fixing his clothes while his friend did the same. “Damn that’s like the third time you told me that.” He said pouting.

“Because it’s true.” Tom said as they both stepped out of the stall. “God we look like a mess.” He whined trying to straighten up but it wasn’t really working. “..I hate you.”

“Oh get over yourself, no one will notice..probably.” Darak said slapping the other’s ass hard earning a yelp. “Also love you too babe.”

Tom just punched his arm before the two of them left the bathroom, he noticed that a few of the attendees were staring….Did they know? He tried to act nonchalant and just joined back into a conversation, luckily not a single person brought it up but he noticed the unapproval on Oculis’ face.

 

The party was coming to an end as Tom and Darak made their way back to the carriage while the grey demon’s parents said their good-byes.

“Besides our little ‘incident’, I had a great time.” Tom said as they sat together. “I’m also pretty sure people know what we were doing.” He was blushing slightly.

Darak laughed as he patted his back. “Not the first time we got caught, remember when your dad walked in on us banging in his throne?”

“Oh my god, I never saw him so mad before! I was almost grounded for the rest of my life!”

The two males were absolutely dying of laughter when the grey demon’s parents had arrived. “It seems you two had fun but make sure not to have it in the bathroom, that’s repulsive.” Oculis said blankly not wanting to look at either boys.

The carriage ride was rather awkward as both Darak and Tom were a blushing fidgeting mess. Soon they arrived at the lilac demon’s home.

“I’ll message you later alright?” He smiled as they hugged good-bye.

“Pfft If I’m awake, I’m so gonna get that sleep back that you stole from me this morning.” Darak laughed holding the other male tightly.

Tom just snorted as he pulled away. “Then I’ll just have to wake you up again.” With that the lilac demon left into his home with a small wave.

“You care about him a lot don’t you?” Oculis asked to his son’s surprise.

“Yeah I do..” Darak mumbled looking out the window as the carriage drove off.

Oculis frowned as he looked his son up and down in disappointment, this wasn’t something he really wanted to hear.

 

This was going to be a problem.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

G

M

T

 

  | Detect language Afrikaans Albanian Arabic Armenian Azerbaijani Basque Belarusian Bengali Bosnian Bulgarian Catalan Cebuano Chichewa Chinese (Simplified) Chinese (Traditional) Croatian Czech Danish Dutch English Esperanto Estonian Filipino Finnish French Galician Georgian German Greek Gujarati Haitian Creole Hausa Hebrew Hindi Hmong Hungarian Icelandic Igbo Indonesian Irish Italian Japanese Javanese Kannada Kazakh Khmer Korean Lao Latin Latvian Lithuanian Macedonian Malagasy Malay Malayalam Maltese Maori Marathi Mongolian Myanmar (Burmese) Nepali Norwegian Persian Polish Portuguese Punjabi Romanian Russian Serbian Sesotho Sinhala Slovak Slovenian Somali Spanish Sundanese Swahili Swedish Tajik Tamil Telugu Thai Turkish Ukrainian Urdu Uzbek Vietnamese Welsh Yiddish Yoruba Zulu |   | Afrikaans Albanian Arabic Armenian Azerbaijani Basque Belarusian Bengali Bosnian Bulgarian Catalan Cebuano Chichewa Chinese (Simplified) Chinese (Traditional) Croatian Czech Danish Dutch English Esperanto Estonian Filipino Finnish French Galician Georgian German Greek Gujarati Haitian Creole Hausa Hebrew Hindi Hmong Hungarian Icelandic Igbo Indonesian Irish Italian Japanese Javanese Kannada Kazakh Khmer Korean Lao Latin Latvian Lithuanian Macedonian Malagasy Malay Malayalam Maltese Maori Marathi Mongolian Myanmar (Burmese) Nepali Norwegian Persian Polish Portuguese Punjabi Romanian Russian Serbian Sesotho Sinhala Slovak Slovenian Somali Spanish Sundanese Swahili Swedish Tajik Tamil Telugu Thai Turkish Ukrainian Urdu Uzbek Vietnamese Welsh Yiddish Yoruba Zulu |   |   |   |   |    
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
 

 

 

Text-to-speech function is limited to 200 characters

 

 

  |   |  Options : History : Feedback : [Donate](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_s-xclick&hosted_button_id=GD9D8CPW8HFA2) | Close  
---|---|---|---


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darak and his parents are invited to a royal party. Tom's at the same party and by the end everyone's in hot water and Darak runs away only to end up at the Diaz residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry this took so long, I was feeling rather unmotivated but today I was just full of writing power. (well not good writing powers but eh I tried XD)
> 
> This is also one of the longest chapters I have written and I'm so happy.
> 
> Warning for some smut/suckage.

Pain, Regrets And Some New Friendships

 

Darak was sleeping peacefully until a loud knock filled the room, the grey demon let out a small groan as he used the pillow to cover his ears but the knocking just continued.  
  
“Prince Darak, are you awake?” A voice asked, it belonged to one of the servants.

  
“...No.” The teen mumbled slowly falling back to sleep.  
  
The servant sighed as he just shook his head, he was ready to just keep knocking until the prince was irritated enough to get out of bed but he then thought of a more simple way. “King Oculis requires your presence my liege.”  
  
The sound of quick movements could be heard inside the room before a disheveled Darak popped out, his clothes were completely wrinkled and didn’t match in the slightest. “Thanks..” He grumbled as he pushed past the man to head to where his family was located.  
  
Inside the throne room, King and Queen Aranea were sitting on their thrones, the male did not look happy at all as his son entered the room. “Ah there you are….Finally.” His voice had a tint of malice.

“What do you need me for?” Darak asked rather annoyed, he could just tell by his father’s expression that he wasn’t in the best of mood and honestly neither was he.  
  
“I wanted to speak to you about your relationship with Tom.” Said Oculis taking a sip of a drink.  
  
The grey demon felt a bit nervous as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Which Tom? I know like three of them...” He said but his dad obviously wasn’t having it.  
  
“Prince Lucitor, the only Tom you know Darak.” Oculis said blandly as he took another swig of his drink.

“….Oh that Tom.”  
  
The king’s frown only deepened. "Yes _that_ Tom, the one you spent over 30 minutes in the bathroom with during the party."  
  
Darak could feel his face start to heat up. “We-We weren’t doing anything, I uh-”  
  
“Enough! Darak Aranea you will do well to listen! I don’t want you around Tom any longer without supervision but even then you will barely have any contact!” Oculis said much to his son’s surprise.  
  
“What?! You can’t do that!” The grey demon said, he could feel the rage building up in his chest “Who do you think you ar-”  
  
Dominae quickly got up from her seat after her husband slapped her son hard enough to knock him down and rushed to his side.

 

“That is not how you speak to your father! Go back to your room and change into something that’s actually presentable, now! We have another royal gathering tonight and I don’t want you embarrassing me again!” Snapped Oculis.  
  
Darak felt his lip tremble as he slowly stood up, holding the side of his face. “Yes father..” He said softly as he pushed his mother out of the way before heading to his room.  
  
On the bed was a suit, ready for him to wear. “Thanks dad..” The grey demon mumbled as he quickly got changed, he didn’t even bother to make sure his outfit was neat before he left the room.  
  
  
“You got to be joking..” Oculis groaned as he held his head in his hand when he saw the state of his child. “Darak can you not even dress yourself properly?” He asked irritably.  
  
Darak glanced down at his ruffled suit. “I don’t see what the problem is.  
  
“The gathering will have _lots_ of very important guests; you will not embarrass our family and if you do, the punishment _will_ be severe!” Oculis warned.  
  
“Ugh I know how to behave dad, you need to trust me!”  
  
“Last time I trusted you, you fucked your little boy toy in the bathroom during a party!” His father snapped, he clicked his tongue and a servant rushed over to smooth out his outfit.  
  
Darak growled softly. “Don’t say things like that about Tom! He’s my best friend and I-” Before he could finish his father quickly interrupted.  
  
“And he will only stay your friend if you’re lucky! Tonight at this party, you will start your search early for your potential queen before your courting ball. Do you understand!?” Oculis asked sternly.  
  
The grey demon waited for the servant to finish before bowing slightly. “Yes father..” He tried to keep his voice steady, he knew he’d be ridiculed if he sounded ready to cry.  
  
Oculis nodded standing up. “Good boy, now head to the carriage.” He ordered before helping his wife out of her seat. “We’ll be there in a moment.”

 

 

  The ride to the party felt awkward and tense as if a fight would break out any moment but luckily they arrived rather quickly.  
  
Looking around, Darak could tell the gathering was geared towards demon/monster royalty. “Please don’t tell me..” His fears were soon realized.  
  
“Ah Oculis! How are you tonight?”  
  
He recognized the voice of Tom’s father and just felt his heart sink into his stomach, where his father was; his son shouldn’t be far behind.  
  
The feeling of a tap on his shoulder made Darak feel sick, turning around he was greeted by the sight of the lilac demon. “Oh hey…Tom.” He nervously scratched the side of his face.  
  
Tom couldn’t speak as he looked his friend up and down. He felt his face heating up a bit, he never seen Darak in a suit before and damn did he look good.

 

“Are you okay?” The grey demon asked as he watched his friend’s flustered face grow worse.

Tom nervously nodded as he pulled his gaze away from the other’s body. “So… How are you doing today?”

  
“Everything’s good..” Darak said softy, playing with his hands.  
  
“Darak, what’s up?”  
  
The grey demon rubbed the back of his neck. “I already said everything’s good.” He was getting more nervous by the second as he tried to straighten his frumpled tie.  
  
“That’s not what I meant, there’s something bothering you.” Tom said as he fixed his friend’s tie, letting his hands linger on his chest.

The grey demon swallowed hard as he could feel the other male’s hot breath hitting his neck, he was having a hard time fighting back his arousal.

 

“I want you Darak...” His friend whispered as he pressed their bodies closer to the other’s dismay.

  
Before Darak could reply, his father interrupted.

 

“Darak, would you please come here and meet Jacklyn?” Oculis asked stiffly, he was standing next to a tall pink cat monster, her tight dress complimented her curvy figure very nicely.  
  
“Of course..” Darak gave Tom one last look before heading over. “Hello Princess Jacklyn.” He bowed and she curtsied in return.  
  
“No need for the Princess part, Prince Darak.” The female blushed as she played with her white hair.  
  
The grey demon laughed slightly. “Then there’s no need for the prince part either.” He said, sharing a smile with Jacklyn.  
  
Tom could feel his blood boiling as he watched the two of them, with a huff he stormed off. “Stay calm..” He grumbled, gulping down several cold drinks.

 

Oculis smiled as he left to find his wife but bumped into Tom on the way. “I’m very sorry _Tom_.”  
  
The lilac demon could just hear the disdain in his voice, he was obviously not happy with him. “Oh no, it’s all my fault. I wasn’t looking where I was going sir.” He said softly.  
  
Tom could feel a shiver crawl up his spine as those eyes seemed to stare deep into his soul or well many souls. He had no idea what he had done to upset the spider demon but it probably wasn’t good.  
  
“Try control yourself at this party, I rather not have you embarrass my son again.” Said Oculis as he shoved past the teen.

  
  
  “Let’s just say my father wasn’t happy the next morning.” Darak and Jacklyn were laughing obnoxiously loud but they were having a great time together.  
  
The female blushed as he moved the hair out of her face. “Th-Thank you..”  
  
Darak smiled sweetly. “You’re welcome, I just thought I’d love to see more of your beautiful face.” He said softly causing her to blush to deepen. “I was right.”

“Maybe after the party...” Jacklyn took a deep breath. “Would you like to maybe come over?” She asked, playing with her gloves.  
  
He nodded, it was his turn to blush. “I’d love to.”  
  
Tom could feel his glass shatter in his hand, he was ready to rush over there but Brian gently rested a hand on his arm.  
  
“Remember, you’re getting closer to your badge each day.”  
  
The lilac demon sighed softly. “I know..” He watched sadly as his friend ran off with the female, he felt hurt that he was ditching him.

 

  
Darak and Jacklyn were giggling as they hide behind a pillar, they ‘accidentally’ tripped a server which caused a huge mess of food on the floor.  
  
“We’re so dead!” The female laughed as she moved her hair out of her face, she was blushing slightly.

 

Darak felt nervous as he watched her get closer, her hands were fidgeting. He knew exactly what was on her mind. “I-I don’t th-think this i-is a good idea..” He stammered as he was now pressed against the pillar.

“The server wasn’t a good idea either.”

The feeling of her breath on his neck caused Darak to twist his head away but the feline gently tipped his head back to face her.

“B-but...” He stuttered over his words. Unable to move further away, he was about to resign to his fate. That is, until he caught a glance of a particular lilac demon.  
  
The look on Tom’s face as he watched the two caused Darak a pain in his chest, he looked so betrayed. He looked down before pushing passed people in order to get away.  
  
Darak shoved her out of the way, he was ready to run after his friend but the female grabbed his hand; she also looked extremely hurt.  
  
“What are you doing?”

With her pitiful expression, he just couldn’t bring himself to tell her the truth.

“I… need to go.” He mumbled as he didn’t really want to looking her in the face, he didn’t see her expression change.

Jacklyn growled softly. “It’s Tom isn’t it!?” She asked loudly, earning the attention of some of the party-goers. “Just can’t be away from him for even for one night huh?”  
  
Darak felt ready to throw up at the sound of the others murmuring. “Please calm down..” He said softly, shrinking back.  
  
“I don’t need to calm down! All you care about is Tom and when you guys will get your next fuck!”  
  
The grey demon’s heart went into his throat when he noticed the look on his father’s face, he looked quite angry. “I-I’m sorry..” He looked ready to cry.  
  
The feline’s expression changed once more as she gently rubbed his cheek. “Darak...” She couldn’t stand to see anyone so sad. “I’m sorry for yelling, I know you just care for your friend…” Jacklyn said softly as she held his hand.

He smiled as he hugged her tightly. “I hope you’re not too mad at me...” He whispered.  
  
The female just laughed. “Don’t worry, I won’t be mad for _that_ long...Probably.” She giggled as she playfully shoved him.  
  
Before he could reply, a small lady tapped her glass hard to earn everyone’s attention.

“Food is ready, please be seated as it will be served to you.” Her voice was soft but was projected enough for everyone to hear.

 

 

  Tom was grumbling as he watched the two walk together but then a small revenge idea popped into his head. The demon contained his snickers as he was able to sneak under the table.

Darak pulled out a chair for her before tucking the seat back into the table.  
  
“You’re such a gentlemen, thank you” Jacklyn giggled.

 

He blushed slightly as he sat down next to her. “No problem.” He said softly.  
  
Tom was trying his hardest not to burst into laughter as he crawled up to his friend, he knew they was gonna get into so much trouble but Darak deserved it for ditching him.

Darak nearly jumped out of his seat when he felt hands sliding up his thighs. He felt ready to throw when he looked down to see Tom, the lilac demon had the smuggest look on his face. “Tom don’t you dare.” Darak hissed but was ultimately ignored as he slowly started to undo his pants.

The grey demon was ready to shove his friend away but one of the servers walked over and he tensed up, he really wanted to die right now. He kept stealing glances down at Tom as he pulled out his dick. Darak’s knee hit the table hard when he felt the other’s tongue trail up the underside of his member, earning the attention of the other attendees.  
  
“Are you alright?” Jacklyn asked as she gently touched his hand but he yanked away.  
  
“Ye-Yeah I’m fine, ju-just a muscle spasm...” He mumbled, his face was extremely flustered.  
  
Oculis gave him a rather nasty look as if he knew…  
  
“Please stop.” Darak whined as he tried to shove the other away with his leg but Tom just spread them out and forced himself in between them more.  
  
The lilac demon muttered something as his mouth closed around Darak’s tip. It was difficult, but the grey demon was able to sit still without attracting more attention while Tom slowly started to move his head up and down.

 

At least Darak thought he didn’t attract anymore attention, Jacklyn still looked at him with a worried expression.

 

“Those sp-spams happen from time to t-time, don’t worry.”

 

It was obvious she didn’t believe him but since she didn’t have a better explanation.

 

Sneakily the grey demon put his arm underneath the table for another attempt to push his friend away. Even pulling at his hair didn’t make the other demon let go, quite the opposite, it seemed like it only animated him to move a bit faster.

A small shiver of pleasure ran went up Darak’s spine as he tried his hardest not to move. For the most part, this worked. It was another thing that again gave him Jacklyn’s attention.

“You’re not hungry?”

He hasn’t even tried to eat any of the delicacies in front of him. Jacklyn wouldn’t be able to say how off it would be for Darak to say he wasn’t hungry but he could still feel the gaze of his father from across the table.

 

He laid his arm on the table again, trying to grab the silverware without shaking too much under the stress of getting discovered with Tom between his legs. “Oh yeah sorry, I was just distracted over how beautiful you looked in this lighting.” Darak said softly causing the female’s face to redden.

 

“Th-Thank you...” Jacklyn looked down at her plate to hide her blushing appearance.

The grey demon could see the small look of approval on his father’s face before looking back down at his food and started to eat slowly.

 

Tom growled softly at the interaction that just took place before slowly pulling his head back, letting his tongue drag along the bottom of his shaft which earned a small purr from the other male then slowly circled his tip with tongue.

 

Darak felt several moans ready to escape his throat as he rested his head in his hands, once again earning attention.  
  
“Are you sure that you’re fine Darak?” His father asked, a bit of disgust in his voice.  
  
The teen could only nod as he tried to focus on something other then the lilac demon underneath the table who once again slipped his cock into his mouth.

Oculis decided to drop it but he still stared at his son.

Tom grinned around his member as he felt his friend begin to tense up, he was about to cum. The demon pulled back ready to let Darak finish in his hand.  
  
The grey demon couldn’t handle it anymore as he felt that tongue give his tip another lick as he came hard and to his friend’s surprise.  
  
Tom yelped as the fluid actually got into his third eye, the burning sensation caused him to jerk back and he slammed his head against the table hard. “Son of a bitch!” He screeched painfully before quickly covering mouth.  
  
Both teens tensed up as everyone stared before they slowly looked under the table to reveal the lilac demon between his friend’s legs and said friend’s member exposed.  
  
Darak felt his breath catch in his throat as he felt ready to cry with the way his father was staring at him.  
  
The other teen’s father yanked him up and began angrily whispering to him as Tom could only nod, he was also trying to clean out his eye.  
  
Several guests let out words of disgust and disbelief, saying how the party was now ruined and that their parents should be ashamed.  
  
“I gotta go..” Jacklyn’s face was hidden by her hair but Darak could just tell she was crying as she rushed off.  
  
“Same for us!” Oculis grabbed his son by his arm roughly and practically yanked him to the carriage, Dominae was close behind.  
  
The teens shared one last look of regret and sadness before Oculis forced his son into the carriage.  
  
The ride home was silent yet the air was full of dread and malice, Darak was horrified to know how badly his father was gonna explode.

 

 

  The moment their carriage stopped in front of their castle, Oculis grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to his room.  
  
“Dad, I’m so-” Darak couldn’t even finish his sentence as his father slapped him hard.

“Darak Aranea I have had it up to _here_ with you disrespecting my wishes and dishonoring your family!” His father shouted, obviously ready to strike him again.  
  
The teen said nothing as he looked down at the ground, he just accepted whatever his dad was going to do… He deserved it.  
  
Oculis grabbed him by the jaw, forcing his attention. “You look at me while I’m talking to you! Now you are banned from ever seeing your little whore again, I do _not_ care if you two are friends!”  
  
Darak stared into his eyes for a moment before breaking down into sobs. “You can’t do that!”

“Stop crying damn it! How can you call yourself a demon when you cry at every little fucking thing?!”

That only made the teen cry harder despite his attempts to stop. “I-I’m s-sorry! Don’t ta-take-”

“Shut up! If you go near Tom again I swear I will-”

  
The grey demon shoved him out of the way before rushing out of the room, ignoring his demands for him to return. Darak pulled out his dimensional scissors and created a portal, he knew exactly where to go.

 

 

  A small woman with auburn hair answered the door to Darak’s surprise. “Hello! How may I help you?” She was extremely friendly and didn’t seem phased at all by his appearance.  
  
“Um… Is Marco home?” He asked softly.  
  
The woman’s eyes scanned him for a moment before perking up. “Oh are you here to take him on a date?! How could he not tell his own mother about his boyfriend?”  
  
Darak could feel his face heating up. “Wha-What? Oh no ma’am I’m just a friend!” He realized he was still wearing his suit and that’s what caused her confusion.  
  
“Oh…” She had a slight look of disappointment before once again perking up. “Marco is upstairs doing homework, you can come in and wait downstairs if you like.”

 

“Oh no, I rather not bothe-”  
  
The female quickly interrupted. “I insist! Please come in.” She moved out of the way to allow the teen to enter the home.  
  
Darak was feeling embarrassed as he awkwardly stood in the middle of the living area before the lady lead him over to the couch.  
  
She smiled as she held out her hand to him. “I’m Angie.”  
  
The grey demon took it and shook gently. “Darak...” _Angie_ was extremely sweet.

 

“I’m gonna tell Marco of your arrival.” Angie said as she headed upstairs leaving the teen alone to think.

Darak looked down at his hands sadly, he knew he couldn’t go back home… Not so soon, not after what happened. He knew that his father would be extremely angry over how he ran away.

 

The sounds of footsteps caught his attention, he looked up to see the female walking down the stairs. “Marco said he’ll be down soon. Now are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”  
  
The question rather surprised him. “What do you mean? I’m fine...” The demon said softly, trying to hide his face.  
  
Angie gently touched his arm. “I’m a mother of a teenage boy, I have this sense of when someone is having parental issues.” She explained.  
  
Darak could feel tears start swell up to which the female moved with a surprising quickness and grabbed a few tissues.

 

“It’ll be alright… Just let it all out and cry, you’ll feel much better.”  
  
The grey demon shook his head, he couldn’t cry… not in front of her. “I’ll be alright.” His voice was slightly shaky.  
  
Angie stared at him for a moment before standing up. “I need to start cooking, would you like to stay for dinner?” She asked sweetly.  
  
Before Darak could answer, two sets of footsteps came rushing down the stairs.  
  
“So who’s here?! I need to meet this new friend!”  
  
He recognized that voice anywhere. “Hey Star.” Darak said softly

 

The blonde squealed as she hopped over to hug him tightly. “Hey! What are you doing here?!” She asked. She was bouncing with excitement.  
  
Darak rubbed the back of his neck. “Marco could I talk to you for a minute?” He said softly.  
  
The brunette was surprised but nodded and lead him to another room for privacy. “What’s up? Tom trouble?… What did he do now?” He groaned.  
  
“Oh no!… Well kinda, Tom did something while we were at a party and… I ended up running away and I was wondering if I could crash at your place until my dad calms down?” Asked Darak, his hands were fidgeting nervously.

 

“No.”

  
  
The grey demon was slightly shocked. “W-Why not?” He once again felt ready to start crying.  
  
“Because if you’re here then Tom’s gonna be coming and I don’t really wanna deal with him.” Marco explained, shuddering at the thought of the lilac demon bursting through his door in flames and rage over him ‘stealing’ his best friend.  
  
“Tom doesn’t know I ran away besides we aren’t really on good terms at the moment.” Darak bit his lip hard to control himself, he didn’t want to continue crying.  
  
Marco studied his face for a moment before he let out a small sigh. “Let me ask my mom.”  
  
The grey demon squealed as he hugged the boy tightly, twirling him around a bit before quickly letting him go. “S-Sorry, I got kinda excited.” He coughed nervously.  
  
The brunette was trying his hardest not to start laughing. “I never thought your voice could go that high.” His smile was growing bigger.  
  
“Oh fuck off and just ask your mom.” Darak turned his head away to hide his obvious blush which caused the other teen to finally laugh.  
  
“Okay, Okay I’ll ask.” Marco was giggling the entire way. “Hey mom, Darak got into an argument with his dad and he was wondering if he could stay here until it all blows over.” He explained to the older female.  
  
Angie thought for a moment before a smile developed on her face. “Of course! Just tell your dad, he’s upstairs.” She gently gave her son a kiss on the forehead then watched as he rushed up the stairs.

Star wrapped an arm around the demon. “So you’re gonna be staying with us? That’s so amazing, think of all the stuff we can do!” Her eyes were sparkling majestically.  
  
Before he could reply the other one appeared. “Parents said it’s cool but since we don’t have other spare room, you’ll have to sleep in my room.” Marco explained.

The grey demon felt nervous about the sleeping arrangement. “I don’t want to intrude, I-I could just sleep on the couch.” He was blushing deeply

 

“As if my mom would allow that. She’d want you to be comfortable and believe me, that couch is torture. You’ll be fine and if it really bothers you, I could just make a makeshift bed on my floor.” Marco smiled.

  
“Awe it’s gonna be like a sleepover, I’m jealous!” The blonde pouted, resting her head on the demon’s shoulder and fake sobbing.  
  
Darak gently patted her back. “You’ll live.”  
  
“No I won’t! I’m-I’m dying, ECK!” Star stuck her tongue out causing the group to burst into laughter.

 

  
  “Dinner’s ready!” Angie called from the kitchen. “I made tacos!” She said in a sing-song voice.  
  
The grey demon nudged the brunette. “Tacos huh, isn’t that a little bit too on the nose?” He had a huge grin on his face.  
  
Marco was blushing slightly. “Pfftt whatever, tacos are amazing and you’re just jealous!” He laughed earning another hard nudge.  
  
“Actually I might be, I never had tacos.”  
  
The brunette’s eyes grew huge. “You _NEVER_ had tacos? Dude, how have you been living?” He asked leading him into the kitchen. ‘You _GOT_ to try one or four really.”

 

“Plates are in corner left cabinet.” Said Angie as she placed the food tray onto the counter.  
  
Darak laughed as he grab enough for everyone. “I’ll try as many as you want me to.”  
  
“I bet you could fit that much in your mouth.” Star blurted causing everyone to laugh.  
  
“Star watch it!” Angie scolded trying to stop her giggles as she put some tacos on everyone’s plates.  
  
“You must be our new guest!”  
  
They turned to see the brunette’s father standing in the doorway, he looked so happy and excited.  
  
The grey demon nodded, blushing from the embarrassment. “Ye-Yeah, my name’s Darak.” He stretched out his hand but the man instead hugged him tightly.  
  
“I’m Rafael! I’m so happy to meet Marco’s boyfriend!” Rafael said happily.  
  
Both boys began choking and blushing from embarrassment.  
  
“ _Da-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ad_!” The brunette teen screeched. “He’s not my boyfriend, he’s just a friend!”

 

“Either way, we’re glad to have you!” Said the man  
  
Darak was too horrified to speak, he never felt so uncomfortable in his life and of course Star nudging him did nothing to help.

 

To avoid anymore awkwardness the group finally grab their food; while Angie and Rafael cuddled on the couch to eat, the kids went to Star’s room.  
  
“I’m so sorry about my parents! They can be very euphoric.” Marco said stuffing his face with tacos.

 

The grey demon looked down at his plate. “It’s fine, you’re parents are nice.”  
  
“They’re the best!” Star said as she dumped a bunch of sugar onto her food to the brunette’s horror.  
  
“Star!”  
  
Darak giggled slightly as he took a bite of his own and to Marco’s delight, his face lit up. “Oh my jeebus, these are awesome!” He gushed.  
  
“Told you!” He had such a smug expression on his face which caused the other two to start laughing.

 

  After the group finished their dinner and Marco’s parents went to bed, they decided to head to the living room to watch a movie.  
  
“What genre do you like?” Star asked the demon as she looked through the movies. “Wait let me guess… Mhmm horror?”  
  
Darak let out a small gasp. “Star! That’s just stereotyping!” Both boys were trying their hardest to keep from laughing.  
  
The blonde gave him a look of disbelief, she obviously wasn’t having it but the corners of her mouth were twitching, threatening to break into a smile. “Then what do you like then, Mr. Nonconformist?”  
  
There was a moment of silence before he spoke up. “…Horror.”  
  
That was all it took for them to collapse on the floor with laughter, they all had tears rolling down their checks and were gasping for air.

 

“I can’t breathe! I think my lungs are going to explode!” Star wheezed as she wiped her tears away.  
  
Marco was trying to calm down but watching Darak trying to get up only to trip over the table and land face first into the floor just broke him even harder. “Dude whyyyy?!” He let out a noise between a whine and a wheeze.  
  
The grey demon just resigned to his fate and laid there. “This is my life now.” His voice was muffled.  
  
“Oh my god!!” The blonde began cackling more. “Mine too!”

 

“We-We gotta stop or we could wake up my parents.” Marco gasped trying to stop his laughter.  
  
Darak let out a snort in response before getting up from the floor and sitting on the couch. “Okay… I’m good now.” He said panting heavily.  
  
The boys were able to calm down but Star was still laughing her ass off and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t stop. “He-Help! I can’t-I can’t stop!” She giggled as she rolled around on the floor.

The grey demon was trying to focus on something other than the female, he knew he would break if he looked at her. “Just take deep breaths Star.”  
  
The blonde did what she was told, it took a few minutes but finally the princess was able to control her laughter. “...That was amazing.” She said with a stupid grin on her face.

 

 

  The teens spent most of the time watching horror movies, eating nachos and cracking jokes at the campiness of said movies before it was finally time to sleep.  
  
Star let out a loud yawn. “Good-night you two.” She mumbled heading towards her room.  
  
“See ya in the morning.” Said Marco standing up and stretching.

Darak looked down at his wrinkled suit. “Do you think I could borrow some clothes?” He asked  
  
“Yeah sure, might be a little too small though.” The Latino said leading his friend to his bedroom.  
  
The grey demon’s face was flushed as he fiddled with his hands. “Actually they probably won’t be that small...” He mumbled, his ears felt hot.  
  
Marco looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean? You’re like a foot taller than me.”  
  
Darak’s face only turned a deeper shade of red before pointing to his feet to which the brunette quickly looked down and to his surprise finally noticed the other male was wearing rather tall heeled boots.  
  
The corners of Marco’s mouth began twitching. “So how tall are you really?” He asked watching him bite his lip.  
  
“Oh god why did I tell you?” Darak was feeling way too warm and the grin ready to break out on the other male’s face just made it worse.  
  
“Because I’m great, now please let me see!” The brunette pouted and gave him the never failing puppy dog eyes.  
  
Darak let out a loud groan before bending over to untie his shoes. “I hate you so much Marco!” He carefully slid the boots off before looking down at the ground in embarrassment, he didn’t really wanna see his expression.  
  
“Oh...My...God.”

The grey demon was still a bit taller than the Latino but not by much as before. “Ughh why do I always say stupid things?!” He whined causing his friend to start laughing.  
  
“It’s okay! This just means you won’t look stupid in clothes way too small.” Marco’s stupid grin make Darak laugh slightly.  
  
“I guess you’re right, it’s just that my dad picked on me for not being that tall.” He explained.  
  
Marco studied his face for a moment, he didn’t really know what to say so he just opened his room’s door. “What do you normally sleep in?” He asked looking through his drawers.

The demon just shrugged. “Usually just a t-shirt and my boxers.” He said as he sat on the bed.  
  
“That works.” The brunette tossed him a Love Handle shirt. “This should do.”

“Thanks man.”

 

 

  Darak struggled a bit with all of the layers of his suit but he finally got to the shirt. “I hate suits so damn much!” He groaned before throwing the shirt to the side and putting on the new one, it was a bit snug but it was okay.  
  
Marco nearly died when the demon tried to kick off his pants only to end up on the floor but finally he was able to take them off.  
  
“So do you want that floor bed or would you be comfortable sharing my bed?” The Latino asked blowing his hair out of his eyes only for it to fall back to his annoyance. “Oh come on!”  
  
Darak giggled softly. “We could share.” He said quietly, with the stress of today; he could totally use a cuddle buddy. “Just a warning though, I get really huggy in my sleep.” He explained with a laugh.

 

“I think I can handle it.” Marco laughed as he relaxed on the bed. “I accidentally fell asleep with Star once and woke up with her wrapped around me like a sloth.”  
  
The demon just let out a small laugh as he took a place on the bed next to him.  
  
Marco smiled before letting out a small yawn. “See ya in the morning.” He mumbled but didn’t get a reply so he just let sleep overtake him.

In the middle of the night he was awaken by arms wrapping around his middle and warm breaths on his shoulder.  
  
“Thank you for everything” Darak mumbled softly  
  
“No problem.”  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darak goes to school with Marco and Star and meets some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter and also a filler.  
> Just needed something to Segway into the next chapter and I didn't want to make the sleepover chapter extremely long by adding this one to it.  
> So enjoy this lil filler.

School sucks but at least I got new friends.

 

  
  
Marco snapped awake at the sound of a large thunk; panting hard the Latino started looking around for the disturbance. It didn’t take hard to find when he noticed the demon that was once next to him was missing, looking over the bed’s edge he found the source. “Are you okay?” Marco asked trying his hardest not to start laughing.  
  
Darak was on the floor in obvious pain and could only let out a small moan in reply, he actually did hurt himself.  
  
The brunette swallowed back his laughter as he got up and knelt down beside his friend. “Do you need me to call for my mom?” He asked as he tried to look over him for injuries only to be waved away.  
  
“Nah I’m fine...” The grey demon’s voice was strained as he rubbed where his ribs were, he made a horrible mistake of sleeping on a small bed with another person. “Do you mind if I sneak home to get some clothes?”  
  
Marco shook his head as he headed towards the bathroom. “No it’s fine, I got to get ready for school anyway.”  
  
When the door was closed, Darak grabbed his dimensional scissors and quickly went to his room; luckily it was empty. He grabbed one of his bags and started stuffing it with clothes and other important things before looking around for a moment then hopping back through the portal.  
  
The Latino had just gotten dressed when the demon returned. “You got everything you need?” He asked as he fixed his hair in the mirror.  
  
“Yeah I’m all set… So what do I do while you’re at school?” Darak asked, placing his bag on the floor before placing the clothes in an empty drawer the other male gave him.  
  
Marco rested against the door frame, he was in deep thought. “Hmm I don’t know actually, maybe you can come with us?” He said with a shrug.  
  
“So sneak around the school pretending I’m a student?”  
  
The brunette furrowed his brows. “I mean why not? Teachers barely notice new students anyway, although you should probably stay away from Ms. Skullnick.” He suggested.  
  
“It’s worth a shot.” Darak said with a shrug before grabbing what he normally wears and quickly began to change but before he could put his shirt on, the Latino grabbed his arm.  
  
“Does that hurt?” Marco asked as he inspected the huge bruise on the other male, it looked like it’d be extremely sore.  
  
The demon shook his head. “No, I’m fine.” He said softly but being the type of person he was, Marco ran out the room only to return with an ice pack.  
  
“Here, use this.” He said as he gently placed the object against the bruise but quickly yanked back when the other let out a small hiss of pain. “I knew you were lying.” He tried to hide the small smile growing on his face.  
  
Darak just stuck his tongue out as he watched him once again place the ice pack against his injury but this time restrained himself from making any other noises.

 

“Just hold this here for a while and it should help.”  
  
Before the demon could reply, Star burst into the scene. “We’re gonna be late Maaaarco!” She whined before quickly turning her attention to the other male. “Ooo what happened?” The blonde winced as she looked at the bruise. “I could heal it with my wand!”  
  
Darak never spirited so fast out the door before, he ran down the stairs with a certain girl right behind him. “Star no wand!” He said as he rushed into the kitchen. “I don’t want to accidentally die!”  
  
Star just pffted. “Come on, you’re not gonna die! Just trust me!” She laughed as she pulled out her wand.  
  
The demon slid between her legs before he ran out the door, the bus had just arrived and he decided to quickly enter it before the blonde could catch up.  
  
“Jerk!” Star pouted as she plopped next to him but then perked up in realization. “Wait, you’re coming to school with us? Awesome!” Her eyes were huge. “Janna will love you!”

 

Darak watched as Marco sat with this other blonde who looked rather chill, he would probably like her. “So who’s she?” He asked  
  
The princess looked at him in confusion for a bit before realization dawned on her. “Oh! That’s Jackie, Marco has a crush on her.” She said giggling, there seemed to be a slight pain in her eyes but the demon decided to ignore it.

 

Darak couldn’t help but smile as he watched the Latino get extremely flustered as he tried to talk to Jackie, this was going to be an interesting day.

 

 

 

The group exited the bus and entered the building, Marco went with Jackie and Star with Darak. “You should go to all my classes! The teachers probably won’t notice a new student since they lost their will to live well except Ms. Skullnick, she will definitely notice.”  
  
The demon let out a small laugh. “Marco basically said the same thing, don’t worry I’ll hid in the bathroom or something for that last class.” He said.  
  
Before Star could reply, Darak was tackled by a certain Filipina. “Hi Janna!” She said happily, ignoring the fact that her friend just tackled the demon to the ground.  
  
“An actual demon? That’s so wicked!” Janna helped the male up but not before bombarding him with a ton of questions about the Underworld and demons in general. “So are you fire-proof, if I lit you on fire would you be fine? Are souls really tortured for all eternity? Would I be tortured for all eternity? Nah I’m just kidding, they’d be too scared of me.” She laughed.

Darak was obviously uncomfortable but he decided to fight through it. “Um no I’m not so please don’t light me on fire. I don’t really know the answer to that but uh good for you?”  
  
The Filipina just kept asking questions and he just kept replying, this lasted up until the bell began to ring signaling first period.  
  
“Oh no, we’re gonna be late!” Star grabbed her friends’ hands and yanked them towards the class room.  
  
The demon was starting to have second thoughts about if this school day was a good idea.

 

When they arrived, mostly everyone was there and luckily the teacher wasn’t there yet. As the girls took their seats, Darak noticed the only seat was by some random kid and honestly he didn’t wanna deal with that, the demon walked up and literally flipped the kid sitting next to Star out of his seat.  
  
“Dude what the hell!?” The kid growled as he got up from the floor but the moment he saw the other male’s face, he quickly backed off. “It’s fine you can have it...” He didn’t want to deal with being murdered by a demon today.  
  
Janna leaned over to give him a high-five. “You need to come here more often dude.” She said as she leaned back in her seat.  
  
Darak just smiled as he waited for class to begin, maybe he was wrong about those thoughts.

 

 

 

It was finally time for lunch and to the demon’s surprise, Star and Marco were right. Through out the day, not a single teacher questioned the ‘new student’ but some did do a double take when they noticed his appearance but eh.

 

“Food is 95% of the time gross and heavily processed, even the salad.” Janna informed with her arms behind her head as she walked. “Probably better off starving to death.”  
  
“I still take the risk, it’s so much better than eating nothing but corn...” Star stuck her tongue out before leading them to one of the food lines. “I mean I like corn but it just gets boring after a while.”  
  
Darak shook his head with a smile on his face, these girls were strange but still enjoyable to be around.  
  
Another girl rushed over, she had brunette hair and braces; her outfit revealed that she was obviously trying to be like the blonde. “Hey Star! Is the slumber still on?” She asked excitedly, she was practically bouncing up and down.  
  
Star had a huge grin on her face. “You know it girl! We’re all going to take the bus together to my house, right Janna?” To which the Filipina gave a half-heartily thumbs up as she grabbed her food.  
  
“Slumber Party?” Darak felt completely lost by whatever just happened.  
  
The princess perked up as she turned to look at him, food tray in one hand. “Oh yeah! I invited Jackie, Janna, Starfan13, and Ponyhead!”  
  
The grey demon scrunched up his nose, he didn’t really like Ponyhead, too loud and obnoxious for his taste. “Sounds fun, I hope you girls have a good time.”  
  
The four of them found where Marco was sitting with his crush and decided to sit with them.  
  
“Oh hey Star, who’s your new friend?” Jackie asked.  
  
“Darak.” He answered for the blonde before stretching his hand out for a shake, which he received.  
  
“He’s a demon.” Said Janna as she nudged him hard, earning a small hiss as she accidentally hit his bruise.  
  
The blonde’s eyes lit up. “That’s so wicked!” She said, looking him over intensely.

 

Marco frowned a bit but just continued eating. “So is anyone doing anything cool?” He asked softly.  
  
“Yeah! I’m going to be heading to Star’s slumber party after school.” Jackie said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

 

The brunette could feel his face heating up. “Y-You’re coming over?”  
  
Before she could reply, Janna wrapped an arm around the boy, nearly choking him. “We all are Marco, bet you can’t wait.” She winked causing him to become even more flustered.  
  
Soon they finished their lunches and the bell rang for the last period of the day, which meant Darak had to hide out until the school day ended and he knew it was going to be boring; after saying their goodbyes, the group split up and the demon true to his word found a bathroom to hide in.  
  
  
  
When the final bell rang Darak bolted out of the bathroom, that was the longest and most boring time of his life. After looking around for a moment, he was able to spot his friends and rushed over to them. “Hey guys.” He was panting slightly.  
  
“’Sup my demonyo kaibigan!” Janna elbowed him hard in the side and once again earning a small noise of pain from the demon.  
  
“You gotta seriously stop doing that.” He whined, rubbing the spot where she hit but she only laughed in response.  
  
Star skipped ahead of the pack happily. “Are you girls ready for the best slumber party of your lives?” She asked loudly.  
  
The girls whooped as they all went onto the bus and this time Marco had to sit with Darak.  
  
Marco was nervously fidgeting, he was obviously trying to work up the nerve to ask his friend something. “Darak…Could you help me with something?” He whispered.  
  
The demon looked over at him in surprise. “Yeah sure, what’s up?”  
  
“You probably guessed that I have a crush on Jackie…I was just wondering if you could help me be cool?” The brunette looked completely embarrassed.

 

A small snort escaped Darak. “I’m not cool in the slightest bro, you’re better off asking a lamp.”  
  
Marco snorted in response. “Are you kidding me? The way you dress, the way you act; girls were swooning over you and guys were obviously jealous.” He said trying to contain his laughter.

The demon gasped lightly. “They were not!…I mean yeah they were but that’s besides the point!”  
  
Marco just lost it as he began laughing and soon Darak joined in to the rest of the bus’ occupants dismay.

 

Although he was having a great time today, Darak had this burning sensation in his chest that something was going to happen that wasn’t so great but he choked back that feeling and just wrapped an arm around his friend and decided to enjoy the good before it ended.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the episode Sleepover!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter or two will not be based on an episode but the one that will be, is going to be based on the beautiful frenemies episode or at least part of it.

Sleepovers lies

 

 

Darak was watching as Marco changed into a new outfit and by that, he just put on a vest instead of his usual red hoodie.  
  
“Do I look cool now?” The brunette asked seductively as he flipped up his collar is a dramatic way.

 

“Please don’t ever do nor say that again.” Darak was trying his hardest not to cringe at the boy’s action but it difficult. “Trying to act cool is what makes people even bigger losers, you just gotta flow with it.” He tried to explain.  
  
Marco blushed in slight embarrassment. “I understand, thanks for the help.” He said, picking up a keyboard from his closet.  
  
The demon perked up. “Oh cool, you know how to play?” He asked as he lift up the speaker.  
  
“Nope! Which is why I have this CD.” Marco showed the demon the disk labeled: ‘A Collection Of Greatest Hits’  
  
Darak stared at him blankly. “Isn’t that kinda cheating? If you want, I could teach you.” He offered as the two males walked down to the living room together.  
  
“So you know how to play?” The brunette set everything up as his friend just nodded. “That’d awesome, thanks.” Marco yelped in surprised as he was yanked onto the other’s lap.  
  
The demon put his friend’s hands onto a few keys, placing his own hands on top of his and helped him play.  
  
Marco felt his throat tightening up with embarrassment. “Was this really necessary?” His voice seemed to have gone up an octave and to be honest, it was hilarious.  
  
“It is when it embarrasses you so much.” Darak giggled, he was enjoying torturing the other teen. “Just relax and let me teach you unless you don’t want to impress Jackie with your real skill.” He knew this would be enough to determine the boy.  
  
The brunette nodded sternly as he just let his friend teach him all he needed to know, sometimes you just gotta be in another man’s lap to get the girl of your dreams.

 

–

 

When Marco was able to play on his own, Darak got up to head to the kitchen for a drink and the moment he shut the door Star and her friends arrived into the kitchen and all of them were quite loud. “Oh hey Star- Holy fuck! What happened to your face!?”  
  
The blonde’s grin grew wider. “You like what you see?” She giggled as she twirled her hair with her finger in a mock flirtatious manner.  
  
“You look like a fucking nightmare… So yeah I do like it, good job.” Darak patted her back and tried to get out of there in a hurry but she grabbed his arm.

 

“Wait! You gotta try my brownies!” She said in a sing-song manner before pulling out a tray. “ I never made brownies before, I used real magic sprinkles!”  
  
The girls all grabbed themselves a brownie and after a bite, it was obvious that they were disgusting but they weren’t gonna tell the girl.  
  
“So good, right?” Jackie looked to be pained while saying this, they must’ve actually tasted _that_ bad.  
  
Janna and Ponyhead nodded in faux agreement as they forced down the rest of their brownies and of course, Starfan13 just shoved down several brownies and complimented the blonde to her excitement.  
  
Star turned her attention to the demon. “You should try one! Don’t wanna miss out on these do you?” She shoved a brownie into his face giddily.  
  
Darak looked at it for a moment before popping it into his mouth and instantly regretting every single one of his life choices that got him into this situation. “These are fucking disgusting.” He said point-blankly as he quickly spat it out, he could see that it hurt her but she had to know.  
  
“They’re that bad?” She said softly as she stared down at the tray.  
  
The other blonde quickly rushed over to her, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her. “Just ignore him! They are amazing, he’s a guy and is probably just being biased towards the sprinkles.” She said.  
  
“I hate you.” The demon mouthed to the girl but she stuck her tongue out at him. “So ladies, what are your plans?”  
  
Before any of them could reply, the room was filled with the sound of music to which they went to the living room to investigate and were surprised to see Marco playing his keyboard.

“Oh, hey girls. I was just practicing piano. It's jazz.” The Latino said smoothly, it was rather cringy.  
  
Darak rolled his eyes in annoyance, he could just tell that the other teen was trying way too hard.  
  
“Ooh! I didn't know you played, Marco. Yeah!” Jackie was groovin to the beat much to the Latino's happiness as they looked deep into each other’s eyes.  
  
“Oh hey, Jackie. Didn't see you there.” Within the span of three seconds, Marco had proceded to trip himself in an attempt to seem cool.  
  
Darak let out a small throat laugh. “Smooth move there Romeo.”

Marco shot him a dirty look before Star helped him up. “Why don't you come and try one of my brownies?” She offered but he just walked over to the counter to be closer to the other blonde.  
  
“These days, I'm sticking with the protein shakes. It's what keeps these bad boys happy.” He then proceeded to flex his nonexistent muscles which obviously made Jackie a bit uncomfortable.

The demon facepalmed hard, this kid had to be joking… How could any one person be that completely lame? It was embarrassing for everyone present.

 

Ponyhead made her way towards the brunette with a smug look on her face. “Oh! You got it ba-a-a-ad.” She leaned against him teasingly.  
  
Marco could feel his face heating up. “Bad? No…” He let out a small nervous laugh but she wasn’t buying it for one second.  
  
“It's game time, Marco.” Ponyhead said with a small giggle. “And since you're so good at playing the field, I got a game that would be perfect for you!”

 

–

 

Everyone was sitting in a circle with a strange blue-green cube in the middle of the group as they all let out noises of awe.  
  
“… It’s a box.” The Latino said, he sounded unimpressed with whatever it was.  
  
Ponyhead rolled her eyes. “It's called Truth or Punishments. It's all about telling your friends your deepest, darkest secrets.” She explained shooting Marco a look.  
  
Marco started to panic as he quickly jumped from his spot. “And I'm out!” He would’ve made it out the door if it wasn’t for Star shooting him in the back with her wand.  
  
As they talked Janna leaned over to Darak. “I can’t wait to hear all about your darkest secrets my demonyo kaibigan.” She said seductively causing him to grow slightly uncomfortable.  
  
The demon just scoffed. “I got no secrets, I’m like an open book my dear nutjob.” He said blankly but it was obvious she wasn’t buying it.  
  
“We’ll see about that.” Janna then turned her attention to Star and Marco who were now looking back at the group. “Come play us!”  
  
“He’s coming!” Star said in a sing-song manner before skipping over with the brunette right behind her.

When they sat back in their seats Ponyhead spoke up. “Okay, it's supposed to ask three questions, each one harder than the last, and all we do is answer them.” She explained then with a clap of her ears the lights went out and she activated the cube.  
  
Said cube began to glow and levitated off of the ground. “Deceit and fables, lies and fiction, even with complete conviction. If truth is absent from these events, all will face the punishments.” it explained.  
  
“What does that mean?” Starfan13 asked softly.  
  
“It means if you lie to him, something bad'll happen.” Janna answered  
  
The box opened to reveal a hole in the style of a mouth. “Pledge an oath of truth, pinky swear to me.”  
  
Star looked extremely giddy as she entered her finger. “I promise to tell the truth.” She said seriously as she tried to keep from grinning.

  
The cube passed around the group to allow everyone to swear to tell the truth and when they did, it spoke once more. “It's time for Truth or Punishments.”  
  
The blonde squealed excitedly. “Oh-ho! Pony, this is already awesome!” Her eyes were huge and sparkly.  
  
“The first question...”  
  
The air felt heavy as they all held their breaths in anticipation for whatever question the box was going to ask and in the end, they were disappointed when it asked about their favorite color.

 

“Maybe the first one is just very easy. The next one's probably something interesting, like, have you ever killed a man. Mm, actually, that's still easy.” Ponyhead giggled softly to herself.  
  
Marco turned to her. “Pony Head, favorite color?”  
  
“Pony Head color, done” She said without any hesitation.  
  
He looked at her in complete confusion. “What?”  
  
“It’s a very popular color on Mewni.” The princess explained to him  
  
Starfan13 was blushing slightly as she looked over at her. “Uh, Star, what's your favorite color?” She asked.  
  
“I have to go with yellow!”  
  
Her eyes grew huge as she let out a small gasp. “Me too!” The two of them held hands and giggled in their new bond over the color yellow.  
  
“So what’s your favorite color, my dear impiyerno hayop?” Janna asked looking over at Darak who just shrugged.  
  
“Don’t really have a favorite color but if I had to choose, probably blue.” He said looking down at his phone, he was getting rather bored already.  
  
“Jackie?”  
  
“Neon green. How about you?” Jackie asked smiling over at Marco causing him to get slightly flustered.  
  
“Well, I like red.”  
  
Janna hit the ground next to him causing the Latino to jump. “Blood red?” She asked excitedly.  
  
“Uh... no. Just like, hoodie red.” He said moving away from her a bit.  
  
The girl looked around before leaning in close like she was telling a secret. “Well I like black!”

Jackie perked up. “Oh, black is my second favorite!” She said happily.  
  
Marco once again got a bit flustered as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Black is pretty cool.”  
  
The room suddenly grew red as the box slowly got higher off the ground. “Someone is lying.” It stated point-blankly and before some red lightning of sorts came out of the box and struck the group, it for some reason was extremely ticklish and no one could stop laughing.  
  
“Whoever lied, speak up!” Star begged still laughing.  
  
“Okay! I... love pink! It's my favorite!” Janna revealed to which the lightning suddenly stopped.  
  
“Pink!?”  
  
"I just hate contributing to gender stereotypes." Said Janna with a bit of embarrassment.

 

"Janna likes pink and fights the patriarchy." With that, the cube once again levitates into the air but this time the room converted into something similar to the cube itself.

 

Star looked around in amazement. "That was awesome!" She squealed.

 

Marco walked around his new surroundings in shock. "It's like... we're inside the game."

 

The box spoke up. "Second question. What did you... really... think of... Star's brownies?"

Star let out a small Pfftt. "Easy. Everybody loved my brownies! Well almost everyone." She shot Darak a dirty look.  
  
"Well I'm sorry for your terrible baking." The demon said rolling his eyes.

 

–

 

After a traumatizing experience brought on by everyone else lying about enjoying Star’s trash brownies, they have decided maybe this wasn’t such a good idea anymore.  
  
The princess brought her legs close to her chest. “Okay, I don't wanna play this game anymore.” She said stressed out.  
  
“Yeah. I'm sorry I brought this stupid game now.” Said Ponyhead with a small disdain towards the cube. “Come on, let's go to the Bounce Lounge!”  
  
They all cheered to the idea but the box had other plans as it shoved them back into the middle of the room. “Nobody leaves until you answer the final question!”  
  
Everyone shared a look before turning their attention back to the spinning box.  
  
“Who do you... have a... crush on?”  
  
Marco of course was the first to start freaking out. “Okay, let's do something else.”  
  
Jackie gently took his hand in hers. “Okay guys, we can do this. Let's just answer and end this.” Soon they were all holding hands. “Go ahead, game. We're ready.”  
  
The cube went up to her. “Who do you have a crush on?”  
  
The blonde blushed slightly. “Okay, this really cute guy from skate camp last summer. He's really nice.”  
  
“Aww.”  
  
“See? That was easy. Okay, now you go Marco.” She said  
  
The brunette started panicking. “No, thanks. I, uh, I'm good. It's Star's turn, I'm sure.”  
  
“I say who goes next, and I say Star goes next!” The box snapped before rushing over to the princess.  
  
“Oskar Greason. Everybody knows that!” Star laughed nervously.  
  
“Good choice!” Starfan13 said smiling.  
  
The box turned to her. “StarFan13, your crush?”  
  
The girl giggled as she hugged the blonde next to her tightly. “Star Butterfly, of course!”

 

“Ponyhead?”  
  
Ponyhead sighed softly. “Well, if we're really being honest here, and we're gonna be vulnerable, I guess I just have to admit it and say, it's me. I love myself.” She said in a way that told what she said should’ve been obvious.  
  
Janna leaned against Marco. “Well, I think we all know who I have a crush on. Don't we, Marco?” She said slowly causing the boy discomfort. “Eighteenth-century poet John Keats.” She said suddenly.  
  
The brunette let a small sigh of relief. “Oh jeez.”  
  
“And you?” The box went right up in Darak’s face.  
  
The demon could feel his ears heating up as everyone stared at him, waiting for an answer. He swallowed hard as a certain demon crossed his mind causing his heart to skip a beat and after a moment of silence he finally answered. “Eh don’t have a crush, haven’t met anyone that suits my fancy.” Darak said with a shrug.  
  
“Oh that’s too bad, maybe we can help you find someone! How about Chantal? She gots a booty!” Star said nudging him.  
  
Jackie perked up. “Ooo or Hope, she’s a real cutie! If not her friend Leah is also single!” She suggested.  
  
Darak could feel himself growing redder as he tried to hide his face with the collar of his jacket and before he could reply the box interrupted.  
  
“ **ENOUGH!** Marco Diaz! Your crush?” It asked.  
  
Star looked at him with a look of pity on her face. “Oh Marco, you don't have to...”  
  
The brunette sighed as he dipped his head down, his hair covering his face. “No. It's... it's fine. Ugh. Okay. My crush...” He took another deep breath. “My crush is on Jackie. Jackie Lynn Thomas.” He revealed gesturing towards her.  
  
The blonde’s eyes widen in surprise. “What?”  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, the room turned red as the cube shot into the air. “Somebody lied… **BIG TIME!** ” Lightning began to shoot out of the cube causing them to all freak out.  
  
“Who lied⁈ Janna, was it you again?” Star asked trying to keep herself from flying away because of the strong winds that randomly appeared.  
  
The Filipina shook her head. “No. It is John Keats!” She told her.  
  
“Mine is the cute guy from skate camp.” Jackie restated  
  
Starfan13 giggled as she hugged the princess tightly. “I love Star!”  
  
Star gently bit her lip. “And I love Oskar Greason!” She said as Ponyhead flew passed her.  
  
“Marco!”  
  
The brunette looked down in confusion. “I told you, I have a crush on Jackie… At least I think I do, but what does that really mean? I've put her on this sort of pedestal. So do I like the image of her or who she really is? I mean, I like her enough to know that she deserves someone who wants to get to know her, which is definitely me.” He explained as he looked over at the female and they shared a smile.  
  
“… Wow, I always get to the truth, but that... kudos, really.” Everyone gave a sigh of relief but the cube wasn’t finished. “But you weren't the one who **LIED**!!” They watched in horror as the cube turned into some sort of monster.  
  
Star quickly whipped out her wand. “Don’t worry guys, I got this!” She insisted as she blasted the abomination with a spell but it seemed to have no effect except cause a pillar to shoot up from the ground, separating her from the rest of the group.  
  
“Star!”  
  
The room continued to shift and after a failed escape attempt everyone was on the ground being cornered by the monster cube.  
  
“Stop it! What did we do to deserve this?” Star asked trying to protect her friends.

 

The cube seemed to be twitching out as it spoke:

  
“ _Lies are a plague!”_

 

“ _A virus!”_

 

“ _A weed!”_

 

“ _And to stop a weed...”  
  
“You must kill the roots!”_

 

“But it's not really lying.” Said Star to the monster’s confusion. “Sometimes, you don't know what you think. Your head and your heart disagree. You think you know how you feel about something, but then it changes.” She tried to explain. “Pony, ask me my favorite color.”  
  
Ponyhead looked to her surprised. “You already said it, it's yellow.”  
  
The blonde smiled. “Ask me again.” She insisted.  
  
“What's your favorite color?”  
  
Star thought for a moment before perking up. “Right now? Blue.”  
  
The room lit up with the color green, indicating that what the princess said was indeed the truth.  
  
“Wait! Stop it! You can't change your mind!” The box was aggressively pulsating and freaking out but that didn’t stop her.  
  
“Jackie, who do you have a crush on?” She asked.  
  
Jackie bit her lip as she tried to think about it. “Uh... I don't... I don't know anymore.” She revealed to the monster’s horror.  
  
“You think that everything is black and white, and you can't.” Star started.  
  
“Stop!”  
  
But she didn’t. “It's a bunch of different colors, a rainbow of feelings that's always changing.” She explained.  
  
This did it as the monster started to violently convulse until finally it transformed back into the original cube shape and the room returned to normal.

 

–

 

“Thanks for coming to my sleepover.” Star smiled as she watched the girls walk out of the door.  
  
Jackie smiled back as she gently touched her arm. “Thanks, Star. Crazy night, huh?” She said, although the last of her sentence was more directed towards Marco.  
  
“Yeah. Crazy.” The Latino said with a small blush dusted across his face.  
  
“See ya at school, Marco.”  
  
“Bye, ladies!” Star waved her friends off before turning her attention back to the brunette. “Uh, hey. What say we get our Sunday morning breakfast burritos?”  
  
The brunette just shook his head. “Nah. Not today, Star. I'm gonna go catch up on some Z's.” He mumbled as he left to his room.  
  
“Marco Diaz!” She was about to chase after him but Darak grabbed her arm.  
  
“Let him be… Also I’m sorry for being mean about your brownies.” He said nervously scratching his cheek.  
  
The princess smiled. “It’s fine, should’ve known that a magical princess from Mewni wouldn’t be able to make Earth brownies.” She said jokingly but it just made him feel worse but he had an idea.  
  
“How about I teach you? I don’t mean to brag but I bake like a fucking champ.” He said with a small laugh.  
  
Star’s eyes grew huge before she squealed loudly and hugged him tight. “That would be amazing!!” She giggled.  
  
Darak smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. “Then let me teach you my dear.” He said before walking with her to the kitchen. “… I wonder who lied?” He said softly.  
  
Star laughed nervously as she rubbed her arm. “Me too! It might’ve been Janna again, let’s be real…”  
  
They both laughed nervously before starting their fun adventure of baking actually edible brownies.  
  


_Nothing like a pair of liars bonding together over food._

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darak goes on the date Star sets him up with, it goes well at first but by the end of the day... The hearts wants what it wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil smut warning here

Sparks?

 

“Da-a-ara-a-ak!”  
  
The grey demon groaned as he tried to block out the princess’ loud voice with a pillow, it was way too early to deal with this. “Star go away!” He demanded, hiding under the blankets.  
  
“But you’re gonna be late for your date!” She shouted, catching him quite off guard. “Chantal will be over in five minutes!” Informed Star.  
  
Darak never got out of bed so fast and because life hated him, his leg got caught up in the blankets and he landed on the ground hard. Quickly getting up the demon threw his clothes to the side before digging through the drawers for something presentable until he decided on lilac dress shirt and for once, non ripped jeans. “Stupid Star, stupid date…” He grumbled to himself as he went to put his pants on and he would’ve put them on smoothly but because the whole world was out to get him, he got his legs once again tangled and he hit the ground with a loud thunk. “Son of a bitch!” He growled as he quickly pulled them up then put on a normal pair of sneakers, he didn’t really care if he was tall or not.  
  
“Darak! Chantal’s here!” Screamed Star from the next room.

 

The demon looked in the mirror to fix any flaws then preceded to run into the door like a dumbass. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He hissed as he rubbed his nose, it was throbbing in pain. Taking a deep breath Darak opened the door to reveal a rather pretty female; she had short brown hair and was wearing a plum strapless dress that brought out her gorgeous green eyes, saying the demon was speechless was an understatement, he was gawking at her.  
  
“Like what you see?” The princess giggled as she nudged him but he just elbowed her hard to keep her silent.  
  
“Hey, I’m Darak.” He smiled at her flirtatiously as he held out his hand.  
  
Chantal gave him her hand and was slightly surprised when he kissed it. “Oh a gentleman? How lucky of me.” She giggled pulling back.  
  
The demon tried to hide a smile as he offered her his arm. “Let’s go, _milady_.” He grinned when she laughed some more.

 

“Have fun you two!” Star called after them as they walked out the front door, she was so proud of herself.

 

 

 

Darak pushed in Chantal’s chair before sitting across from her, for their date he decided to bring her to a nice restaurant.  
  
“I feel like a princess!” She gushed, checking out the fancy décor. “We haven’t been here long but I’m glad I’m here and escpecially with you.” Chantal’s face had a slight blush as she traced the ring of her glass.

 

The grey demon smiled as he gently took her hand in his. “I am as well.” He said as he rubbed his thumb gently against the top of her hand.  
  
The female was getting redder by the minute. “I’d love to order food now.” She said as she yanked her hand back, her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.  
  
Darak laughed as he gestured over the waiter. “Anything for you.”

 

 

 

As they ate their food, the couple had a good time just talking and learning about each other.  
  
“So I heard you’re a cheerleader?” The demon said the word slowly to make sure he had the right word which made the brunette giggle a bit.  
  
Chantal took a small sip of her drink. “That’s right! Maybe one day I’ll let you see me in my uniform.” She winked causing him to get flustered quickly.

 

Darak tried to get words out but he just couldn’t which caused her to start giggling once again. “I-I’d like that.” He mumbled his cheeks felt like they were on fire.

 

The brunette gently placed her hand on top of his as she stared into his eyes deeply, he could sense what she was feeling at this moment and it made him as nervous as she once felt. “Why don’t we get out of here.” Chantal said softly, biting her lip.

He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach but he pushed it away as he walked with her out of the restaurant. “Where would you like to go?” He asked softly.  
  
The brunette hummed as she tapped the side of her cheek in thought. “How about my place?” She giggled at how quickly he got flustered. “We won’t do anything bad… Probably.” Chantal purred, running her fingers down his chest.

 

Darak felt like his throat was closing up as he tried to speak but nothing came out so he just nodded before the female grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the direction of her home.

 

 

 

He was barely through the front door before the brunette started to assault his neck with kisses. Darak moaned softly as she started to unbutton his shirt in order to get access to more skin, Chantal started to gently suck on his neck until a mark was formed.  
  
Darak was watching her with a lustful gleam in his eyes as he tipped her head back before slowly dragging his fangs against the soft flesh earning a small gasp. He waited a moment before he sank his teeth into her neck, the female letting out a noise that sounded like a mix between pain and unbridled pleasure. He lapped up the small beads of blood before making his way down to her chest, as he slowly slid down her dress, exposing her breasts.  
  
“Darak~” Chantal whined at the feeling of his hot mouth attacking a sensitive part of her body. “You have hands, use them.” She said blushing hard.  
  
The demon chuckled softly as his tongue swirled around her nipple before slowly dragging his hands up her legs, making their way underneath her dress and to a small surprise… She didn’t have on underwear. “Oooh? Bad girl planned to get laid tonight?” He purred, burying two fingers into her hot snatch causing her to squeak in surprise.

 

“Can you blame a girl? A date with demon? I needed to see if the guys could give good dick in hell.” Chantal giggled as she shifted positions to be sitting on the couch.

 

Darak tried to keep from laughing as he made his way in between her legs. “Guess you gotta find out.” He could feel his pants grower tighter as the female in front of him lifted up her dress for him. “And I can’t wait to see if humans taste as good as they look.”  
  
Before the brunette could reply, the sudden feeling of the demon’s tongue pushing its way inside her instantly made her hips buck slightly. “Oooh Darak!” She squealed.  
  
“Too much for you?” He mumbled as he pulled away before swiping at her clit a few times with his tongue which earned more arousing noises. “Thought so.” The demon chuckled as he pressed his mouth firmly against her bud before sucking hard which caused her to try to press her thighs together as she moaned into her hands. The more moans that escaped her, the more the heat in between Darak’s legs grew more intense.  
  
“Are you just going to keep your boner to yourself or?” She asked with a small smile.  
  
He poked his head out from underneath her dress. “Sorry to keep the lady waiting.” He said, biting back his laughter as he got up before quickly undoing his belt. “You want the honor?”  
  
Chantal grinned as she went on her knees in front of him. “I’d love it.” She purred as she slipped her hand into his pants and it was her turn for a surprise. “Holy shit!” She gasped as she was face to face with his member. “You have a tentacle dick!”  
  
Normal he would’ve been embarrassed but the lustful look on her face told Darak that she had no problems with it. “Exotic enough for you?”  
  
She watched in amazement as she slowly started to stroke it, the way it wrapped around her hand was just so strange but somehow also very arousing. “This is the coolest shit I ever seen.” She mumbled stroking faster, making the demon in front of her to start moaning. Instead of coming from the tip like a normal penis, his entire length seemed to be oozing fluid. “I wonder...” She unwind it from her hand before putting the writhing object into her mouth and was pleasantly surprised by the sweet taste.  
  
Darak leaned against the coffee table, it was getting harder to stand as the female in front of him did a hell of a job sucking his dick.  
  
Chantal thought the way it was wiggling in her mouth was so erotic as she tried to shove it further down her throat, causing the male to become more vocal. Letting her tongue drag along the underside, she pulled away. “You like that?” She purred as she sent kisses up the side.  
  
“Ngh yes...” He blushed hard as he watched her continue with the blowjob, fuck he felt like he was gonna cum already. “Chantal, I can’t…” He whined, earning a giggle.  
  
The brunette let out a small startled noise as she felt his once squishy cock growing stiffer and when she looked up, he was almost as red as her sofa so she took it as good sign and continued to bob her head.  
  
Darak ran his fingers through her short hair as he felt his end coming up fast. “Chantal!” He hissed, gripping her hair tighter.  
  
Before she could even react, a fuckload of cum started gushing down her throat. She quickly pulled back and started coughing. “Oh wow!” She giggled, wiping the fluid off her chin with the back oh her hand. “I guess you really did like that.” Chantal said as she pulled up her top to cover her chest once more to his surprise and before he could speak, she quickly interrupted. “Don’t worry I already came.” She winked, removing her over hand from underneath her dress, it was coated in her juices.  
  
“Sucking off demons just gets you off?” He asked with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
“Pfft maybe! You don’t know my life!” She laughed relaxing on the couch, she patted the seat next to her.  
  
Darak smiled as he sat next to her and allowed the female to snuggle against him.

 

 

 

After two hours of watching a movie and spooning, it was getting late and time for the demon to leave. “It’s been a blast, eating dinner, eating you but I should be going.” He said stretching.  
  
Chantal pouted but walked to the door with him anyway. “Maybe we can meet up again?” She asked writing down her number and handing it to him.  
  
“I’d love that.”  
  
The brunette suddenly got flustered as she bit her lip nervously, with a deep breath she pushed her body against his. “Darak...” She whispered as she gently touched his cheek.  
  
Darak felt his throat closing as he brought his face closer to hers, his heart felt like it was beating a million times a second. He pressed his lips against hers and…

Nothing…  
  
He felt nothing, not even a spark.  
  
Pulling back Chantal’s entire face was flushed as she looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. “Whoa.” She had a stupid grin on her face.  
  
Darak felt on the verge of tears, why didn’t he feel anything? He thought he liked her… He had to like her… Right? “I-I got to go.” He mumbled trying to hide his face from her.  
  
The brunette looked at him strangely. “Are you okay?” She asked worryingly but he just walked out the door, ignoring her.

 

 

Back at the house, Darak was bombarded with questions from Star and Jackie which he ignored and went straight to Marco’s room.  
  
“How was the date?” The Latino asked, he was working on homework. “Did you have a good time?”  
  
The demon just groaned as he flopped on the bed. “Until she kissed me…” He hid his face in the pillow.  
  
Marco winced. “Let me guess, no spark?” The small whine from the other male confirmed it. “Listen, if you aren’t feeling it, you aren’t feeling it. You can’t beat yourself up all because you can’t force yourself to be in love.” He said, moving to sit next to him.  
  
Darak rolled over on his back. “I know but she looked like she felt it, I feel so bad…” He sighed as he laid his head on the brunette’s lap. “You’re a good friend, Tom would’ve just sucked my dick and told me to get over it.”

 

The other teen choked on his laughter as he laid back on the bed and accepted his fate. “Oh my god! Darak, this is serious!” He wheezed, wiping away his tears.  
  
“Listen, I’m just trying to be honest here.” The demon giggled, tracing Marco’s hoodie zipper with his finger.  
  
“Maybe a bit too honest there.”

 

Before he could reply there was a small knock on the door. “It’s time for bed, you have school tomorrow sweetie.”  
  
It was Angie.  
  
“Okay mom!” Marco called after her. “Maybe you can talk to her about it? Chantal deserves to know that you’re not into her.”  
  
Darak sighed as he took off his outer clothes. “I know that I should… It’s gonna be so hard, can’t I just ignore her until she goes away?”  
  
The Latino stared at him for a moment. “No! What’s wrong with you?! You can’t ignore her, you have to face this!”  
  
The older teen whined as he curled up on the bed. “Fi-i-i-i-i-ine!” He grabbed his phone and sent a lengthy message explaining himself before turning off his phone. “But I’m going to face her answer tomorrow.” He said.  
  
Marco rolled his eyes before taking his place on the bed. “I guess that’s good enough.” He yawned as he turned off the light. “Mhmm good-night.”  
  
“Yeah… Good-night.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darak goes onto another date but it seems as if there is something wrong with him.

Love is complicated.

 

The once pleasant dream was quickly interrupted when ice cold water was dumped on the demon’s face, causing him to shoot up. “What the fuck!?” He sputtered, trying to wipe his face clean with the sheets.  
  
“A text?! Are you freaking kidding me Darak!?”  
  
He felt like he was throw up when he saw who was next to him. “Ch-Chantal? I’m sorry! It’s-It’s just th-that I-”  
  
“Save it! You take me out on a date, I sucked your dick! Then you just basically dump me over a text message? You couldn’t even say it to my face like a real man?” The brunette snapped, shoving him down when he tried to get up.  
  
Darak was starting to get light-headed from the horrible feeling in his stomach. “I didn’t mean to hurt you! I thought th-”  
  
“I. Don’t. Want. To. Hear. It! I got to go!” She stomped to the door. “Oh and by the way, your dick isn’t even that big.”  
  
He could feel his face heating up with embarrassment and even slight rage. “Funny how you were just absolutely choking yourself on it but mhmm sure honey, be petty. Only dated you because I heard you had a nice ass, which I was sadly disappointed. Even men are thicker than you babe.” He shot back crossing his arms.  
  
Chantal growled before slamming the door shut. “Fuck you!”

 

Darak groaned as he flopped back onto the bed and covered his face with his hands, he didn’t want to be mean but she took it too far for no reason. “I hate my life!” He whined before just laying back down and began sobbing until he fell back to sleep.

 

 

“Darak we’re ho-o-o-o-ome!” Star shouted in a sing-song manner as she kicked open the door to the Latino’s dismay.

 

“Star be careful!” He whined.  
  
The princess ignored him as she flopped onto the bed next to Darak. “He-e-e-e-e-ey there!” She waited for a reply but was ignored. “Are you okay?” Star asked as she rested her head on his stomach. “Oh! By the way, do you know what was wrong with Chantal? She came in late and was super… well pardon me but _bitchy._ ”  
  
The grey demon let out a loud groan as he put a pillow on his face, he was tempted to just suffocate himself. He didn’t really want to explain what he did, he was too embarrassed.

 

“She wasn’t happy about the text, was she?” Marco knew he was right when Darak let out another loud groan of pain. “I told you a text would be bad news but you didn’t wanna listen.”  
  
Star gently patted the demons chest. “Maybe you should try and make up with her?” She suggested as she lifted up his shirt to see if the bruise healed or not to which he slapped her hand away.

 

“I don’t know… I doubt she’d ever wants to see me again.” The demon mumbled as he gently pushed the blonde off of him. “I feel like shit.”

 

Marco sat on the other side of the bed. “It’s better to apologize and get rid of that burden then to keep yourself miserable.”  
  
Darak chuckled softly. “When did you become such a psychologist?” He asked jokingly.  
  
“I think he popped out that way.” Star said quite seriously causing the two males to start laughing. “It makes sense!”  
  
The demon stood up to the others’ surprise.  
  
“Where are you going?” The brunette asked as he watched his friend grab some new clothes from his bag.  
  
“I’m going to fix things.” Darak mumbled as he headed towards the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
“I bet he won’t make it to her door, he’ll chicken out.” Star blurted causing the Latino to laugh.  
  
“I’ll take that bet.”

 

–

 

Darak made sure to stop buy one of the bouquet of flowers before taking a deep breath and knocking on the front door. When no answered for a minute, he was going to leave but the door finally opened.  
  
Chantal’s eyes widen slightly at the sight of the demon and would’ve slammed the door on him, but seeing Darak dressed in a suit with roses and a stupid awkward grin on his face caused her to start laughing. “Come on in.” She moved out of the way to allow him to enter.  
  
“Th-These a-are for y-you.” The demon stuttered and basically shoved the flowers into her face which he instantly regretted. “Sorry…” He mumbled, he could feel his ears heating up from embarrassment which only made her laugh more.  
  
“It’s fine.” The brunette smiled as she put the roses into a vase by the door. “Now, why am I receiving the honor of such a classy man?” She asked as she relaxed on the couch. “Especially when I’m just so under dressed.” The female was wearing a pair of cut off shorts and a tank top.

 

Darak rubbed his arm. “I wanted to apologize about the other day… I was just so happy being with you and with that _things_ we did.” He blushed slightly. “I had such a great, so when we kissed and I felt nothing… I was confused and just didn’t know what to do and then I ran away from you. You deserved a proper explanation but I took the easy way out and texted you. I’m also _so_ sorry about this morning, you didn’t deserve that.” The grey demon could feel tears start to prick at his eyes. “I’m sorry Chantal.”  
  
The female was silent for a moment before hugging the other other teen tightly. “It’s fine…” She whispered sweetly as she gently rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him down. “I need to also say sorry for how I acted this morning, I shouldn’t have overreacted… Also I didn’t mean what I said about your dick.” Chantal said cheekily, causing him to giggle. “Quite the opposite actually.” She purred, running her hand across him belt.  
  
Darak intertwined his fingers with hers. “I’m sorry things didn’t work out between us.” He said softly, rubbing her knuckle with his thumb.  
  
The brunette once again began to laugh. “Stop saying sorry! You’re forgiven!” She said as she squeezed his hands. “Now let me hook you up!” She said to his surprise.  
  
“Excuse me? What do you mean?” He asked blushing in embarrassment.  
  
Chantal took her place back on the couch and took out her phone. “I mean just because it didn’t work with us, doesn’t mean it’s too late for you to find someone else. Do you also like dick?” She asked causing him to get flustered.  
  
“Chantal!” He whined as he plopped next to her on the couch. “What kind of question is that?” He had to take off his suit jacket before he died of a heatstroke.  
  
She just playfully punched his arm. “I’m going to take that as a yes then! My friend Hunter been looking for him to help him get a date after one he scored with this one chick failed. I’mma just tell him about you and see if he’d like to hook up.” The female said as her fingers quickly sent a message.  
  
Darak rested his head on her shoulder as he gently squeezed her thigh. “Will he be fine with getting it on with a demon from hell?” He asked cheekily.  
  
Chantal giggled as she wrapped an arm around him. “He is a bit awkward and shy, just be gentle with the poor guy.” She said causing him to start laughing. “But seriously, I don’t think a tentacle dick in the face is good on a first date… At least not for him anyway.” She giggled as she sneaked in a grope, causing his hips to roll slightly.  
  
“Don’t get me excited before my date girl, or he just might get that dick in his face.” The grey demon said, making her laugh even harder.  
  
“Please don’t do that to him.” The brunette looked down at her phone and squealed at the response from her friend. “Hunter said yes!” She quickly rushed into another room, leaving Darak alone to think. “You’re taking him to a coffee bar so you need to dress a little less fancy.” She stated as she came back with some clothes in her hands. “I tried to find some edgy things for you, figured since you seem to never take off that choker so either you’re a that type of guy or like super kinky.”  
  
Darak rolled off the couch in tears, he curled up in a ball as he laughed more and more. “Fu-u-u-uck!” He dried his eyes before getting back to his feet and grabbing the clothes.

 

Chantal grinned as she watched the other teen start to strip in front of her. “Do you have no shame?” She asked, giggling.  
  
“Bitch, you saw my dick before.” He shot back as he put on the torn tank top and skinny jeans. “This is nothing new.”  
  
“For a guy, you have some great legs.”

 

Darak covered his face quickly to stifle his laughter. “Maybe we shouldn’t have made up.” That statement earned a pillow to the face.  
  
“Oh shut up, I’m fucking great.” The brunette took one of the roses from the vase and handed it to him when the doorbell rang. “Good luck boo-boo”  
  
The grey demon let out a shaky breath before heading towards the door, when he opened it he was greet by the sight of a slightly shorter male; his pastel blue shirt complimented his dark skin nicely.  
  
Hunter looked like he was about to have a stroke, his gaze quickly went to something else and his face reddened slightly. “Hey…” He said softly, biting his lip.  
  
Darak felt just as nervous. “Hey… OH! This is for you.” He said, once again shoving a flower in someone’s face. “I need to stop doing that.” He thought to himself as his ears began to grow hot.  
  
“Th-Thanks.” The other male murmured, rubbing his arm in embarrassment.

 

Chantal threw another pillow at them. “Can you guys leave now or will you just end up fucking on my floor?”  
  
“Do you ever shut up!?” He snapped back causing her to giggle slightly. “Let’s get out of here before you die.” He said jokingly noting the look of needing self-execution on his date’s face and grabbing his hand, causing the boy to literally almost die.  
  
“Have fun! Make sure to use condoms to not get demon aids Hunter!” The brunette shouted after them which earned her her pillow back. “Rude!”

 

 

 

The walk to the coffee shop was uncomfortably awkward as neither boy said a single word. Darak looked over at his date who was trying to hide his face with the collar of his shirt, he looked so embarrassed.  
  
“So what do you like to do for fun?” The demon asked trying to strike up at least a small conversation but Hunter just shrugged and continued to hide. Darak sighed as he whipped out his phone and quickly texted Chantal:  
  
_“This isn’t working, he’s not saying anything. If I just died rn, I don’t think he’d notice… :/”  
  
_ It didn’t take that long for her to reply:  
  
_“Well maybe bring up sth he likes???”  
  
_ The demon huffed as he once again looked over to the teen next to him before sending her another message:  
  
_“I LITERALLY JUST ASKED HIM WHAT HE LIKES BITCH!”  
  
_ She replied instantly:  
  
_“I’M TRYING TO HELP, FUCK YOU. ANYWAY I guess I gotta fucking guide you, good with your dick but horrendous at dating… You could’ve been so amazing. ;-;”_  
  
“Fuck you too.”  
  
“Soo you play any… sports?” Darak asked after glancing at his phone once more.

 

Hunter’s face instantly lit up as he looked over at his date finally. “Yeah I do! I’m on the football team for my school.” He explained with a small smile. “Do you have anything like that in… Hell?” He asked as he nervously scratched his arm.  
  
“Yeah we do! I don’t really care about it but my best friend is into it.” The demon said as they stopped in front of the store and he held the door open.  
  
“Thanks.” The other male blushed lightly as he entered the shop with him. “Have you ever had coffee before?” He asked.  
  
“Nope!”  
  
“Oh, I’ll get you what I normally get while you get us a table. I promise you that you’ll enjoy it.” He said with a small smile.  
  
Darak nodded as he went to some random table and just awkwardly sat by himself and decided to check his phone, he was tempted to check the nearly 100 unread messages from Tom but Hunter placing a cup in front of him took his out of his thoughts. “Thanks.” He swirled the cup in his hand gently as he looked at the cup.  
  
“It’s good, I pro-o-o-omise!” Hunter insisted as he took a drink from his own. “Or I’ll pay for everything.”

 

The demon gave his drink once last stare before taking a small sippy sip and like the other male predicted he obviously enjoyed it. “Fuck you’re right… It is good.” He said  
  
“Guess you gotta pay the bill now.” Hunter began to giggle at his date’s expression. “I’m kidding! I paid for them when I got them.” He explained to the other’s relief.

 

 

 

After an hour of just in general having a good time, it was decided that it was probably time to head home.  
  
“Want me to walk you home?” Darak asked as he threw away their empty cups.  
  
Hunter nodded as they walked out of the shop together, hand in hand. “Thanks for the great time.” He said quietly as they headed down the street.  
  
The demon smiled as he looked over at him. “I’m glad.”  
  
The walk home was once again silent as neither male said a word but this time Hunter tried to make small talk. “So uh I told you a bit about me so um how about you? Do you go to any school?”

“No not really in a sense I suppose? We don’t have actual schools and besides most demons are too poor to receive any education.” The demon explained.  
  
The other male looked at him with confusion. “Then how were you able to get one?”  
  
Darak snorted slightly. “I mean obviously I’m higher up, my parents could afford me one and besides being a prince I am required to be kinda smart. I have to go through a lot of learning, basic education, things I’ll need to become king. Things like that, ya know?” He said with a small laugh.

 

Hunter gaped at him in surprise. “Wait, wait, wait, wait… You’re a _prince_??” He asked in amazement causing Darak to blush slightly.  
  
The grey demon scratched his face in slight embarrassment. “Yeah I am… It’s not the fairy tale that the stories make it out to be, it’s hard work.”  
  
The smaller male smiled as he took the other’s hand in his own and they continued their walk until they stopped in front of a nice house. “I had a really great time, I hope that we can get together again.”  
  
Darak smiled as he nodded. “I would like that very much.”  
  
They stared at each for a moment before they started to lean closer. The grey demon could feel his ears heating up as he gently tipped Hunter’s chin before pressing their lips together.  
  
…  
  
…  
  
Once again…  
  
_Nothing_

 

When they pulled apart, the other male was looking up at him with a flushed face and a half dazed look in his eyes. “Whoa…”  
  
Darak felt a lump in his throat as he examined his date’s features, why didn’t he feel anything?! This date was doing so well but once again he felt fucking nothing! “What’s wrong with me!?” He snapped suddenly causing the other male to jerk in surprise.  
  
“N-Nothing’s wrong w-with you!” Hunter tried to calm him down but was pushed away. “Wh-What happened?”  
  
“You wouldn’t understand! You felt something, you’re in love! But me? When I kissed you, I felt nothing! Our date meant not a damn thing to me!” The grey demon ranted as he shoved passed him.  
  
“Wh-What? Darak wh-what do you mean? I th-thought you were h-having a good time?” The other male stuttered, he looked ready to cry.  
  
Darak just shook his head. “We’re not going to work now just fuck off!!” He flinched at the sound of the door slamming shut and when he turned back, Hunter was gone. With a sigh he headed towards Marco’s home.

 

 

 

Star and Marco looked at each other when the demon had locked himself in the Latino’s room. Whatever happened, it didn’t end well so they decided not to push it.  
  
“You owe me 5 bucks now Star.”  
  
The princess rolled her eyes as she threw the money at him before using her cloud to enter the room through the window, Darak was sitting on the floor with his head resting on his knees, he was obviously extremely stressed out.  
  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” She asked softly as she sat next to him but he just shook his head. “I’ll be here if you change your mind.” Said Star, gently resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
“… Do you think that there’s something the matter with me?” He asked, surprising her.  
  
The blonde looked at him in silence for a moment before finally speaking. “No? Why do you ask?”  
  
Darak sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I went on another date and when we kissed… I felt nothing once again, it was with a different person but there was still no feeling.” He explained quietly.  
  
Star bit her lip as she tried to think of an answer, she was never good at things like this. “M-Maybe you haven’t found the one yet? Like Marco said, you can’t just force yourself to love someone.”  
  
The grey demon stared at his phone and flicked through the messages from Tom, a lot of them were worried texts and there was some ones apologizing for that night. “I guess you’re right. Thanks girly.” He said as he wrapped an arm around her, hugging tightly. “You’re a good friend.”  
  
“I’m glad.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the episode friendenemies 
> 
> Darak finally returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited to write this one, I'm finally getting into the groove of writing a bit quicker :D

Making amends.

 

Darak was relaxing on Marco’s bed with Star laying on his legs while the Latino was on his laptop. The three of them had spent most of the day together and it was something the demon really needed after the second failed date but now, his legs felt like they wanted to fall off.  
  
“Star as much as I love you… Can you get the fuck off me?” He asked causing the princess to exhale sharply but she did and collapsed on the floor.

 

“I’m bo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ord!” Star whined as she gently kicked the wheels of the brunette’s chair much to his annoyance.  
  
Marco twirled around to face her. “Please stop! Go look in the closet, there should be some games for you to play or something.” With that, he went back to looking at his computer with an intense gaze.  
  
The blonde struggled as she hopped onto her feet and skipping towards the closet. “Want to help me find something Darak?” She asked, slipping into the storage space but the other male just shook his head.  
  
“Not really feeling like being in the closet today.” Darak instantly regretted his choice of words when his two friends started snickering. “Shut up, you know what I meant.” He grumbled, blushing slightly.  
  
“Whatever you say but we all know you never left it.” Marco said bluntly causing the princess to nearly crumble to the ground with laughter.  
  
The demon huffed as he took out his phone and decided to play a game, he wondered why he was even friends with these goofballs in the first place.

 

 

 

About an hour passed and surprisingly the room was silent besides the tapping of computer keys and the ruffling from the closet, it was rather peaceful.  
  
“Hey, Marco…?”  
  
Darak looked over to see Star hopping out of the closet completely tangled up in what seemed like color decor lights. He wanted to say something but decided it was best not to ask how the blonde got herself in that situation.  
  
“Can I get your help with something?” The princess asked as she hopped over to the other teen scrolling on his laptop.  
  
Marco didn’t even bother turning his head to look at her when he replied. “Can't help right now. I just found out there's a Mackie Hand movie marathon tonight, and I can't miss it.” He explained giddily.  
  
The grey demon scoffed slightly as he shifted to a more comfortable position on the bed. “Don’t tell me it’s one of those dork movies for lil homebodies like you.” He said jokingly causing the brunette’s to roll his eyes.  
  
“Mackie Hand is the greatest martial-arts superstar who ever lived. He died thirty years ago while performing one of his own stunts on himself… Accidentally.” Marco explained to their surprise.  
  
“That’s fucking stupid…”  
  
The Latino moved his face closer to his laptop’s screen as he clicked around on the site. “ Come on, come on, come on.” He mumbled to himself as he went to the purchase screen and with one final click…  
  
He collapsed onto his keyboard and began bashing his head in with the screen, letting out the most defeated noise.

 

Star looked at him worryingly. “What is it? What's wrong?” She asked, hopping closer.  
  
Marco let out another depressed noise. “It’s sold out…” He whined as he let go of the screen in disappointment.

 

The blonde awkwardly patted his shoulder in an attempt to cheer him up. “Don't worry… I'm sure there's a chance you can still get a ticket.” She didn’t sound very convinced.  
  
“Don’t theaters usually have a creepy guy outside that try to sell fake tickets? Maybe that’ll work?” Darak suggested, it was obvious he didn’t really care about what was taking place.  
  
Marco just shook his head. “Good things don't happen to me...” He was taking this self wallowing seriously.

 

Suddenly a giant blast of fire bursts out of Marco's desk, knocking Star and him over and when the flames died down, they revealed Tom with a frozen treat in hand.  
  
“Hey. What's up?”  
  
Everyone was in shook and not one of them said a word to him for a moment.  
  
Star was the first one to speak. “What are you doing here?” She asked in confusion.  
  
Tom was about to speak when he noticed his friend laying… in what he assumed was _Marco’s_ bed. “Darak?” He shoved passed the others. “This is where you were the entire time?! Do you know how worried your parents are! How worried _I_ was?!” The lilac demon’s ears flushed a deeper shade of purple from his outburst. “Why would you run away like that you idiot?!”

 

Darak growled as he swung his legs over the bed’s edge. “I ran away because I can’t fucking stand my dad! After your stupid little stunt, I was in so much trouble all because of you! Also I doubt that _Oculis-”_ He said his father’s name with such venom, it sent chills up the other’s spine. “Actually cared, he’s not worried about my safety, he’s worried about what people will be saying when they find out that Prince Darak ran away from home after his _incident_. He cares more about his reputation, I bet that right now he’s thinking of punishments not if I will be home in one piece or not.” He could feel his face heating up with embarrassment when he saw how they were all staring at him.  
  
Before Tom could reply, Star shoved herself in between them. “I asked: what are you doing here?” She tried again, it was obvious that she was trying to defuse the situation.

 

He sighed before smiling awkwardly. “Actually, I was wondering if we could hang out.” He said and automatically the princess rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“Ugh! No, no, no. A million times no!”  
  
“Not with you Star.” Tom scuffed then turned his attention to the brunette. “I meant with Marco.” He said to everyone’s surprise.  
  
Marco didn’t know what to think. “Uh… No?”  
  
“Oh… Okay then.” The lilac demon shrugged as he dug through his pockets. “Guess I'll just find somebody else to go with to the Mackie Hand movie marathon.” He said slyly as he pulled out a couple of tickets causing the brunette to basically drool.

 

“Wha-huh? What? Wait, you're a fan of Mackie Hand?” Marco asked skeptically as he eyeballed him, looking for a sign.  
  
Tom rubbed the back of his neck. “I'm a super fan.”

 

Darak could tell that his friend was lying from a foot away, he obviously had other motives. “Why take Marco? I thought you _hated_ him?” He asked causing the other demon to fidget as he tried to think of an answer.  
  
“I really thought the two of us connected that one time… Over ping-pong?” He said, scratching his face in nervousness, it was a surprise that the other’s seemed to believe it or at least, were a bit skeptical.

 

The Latino stared at him blankly. “You kidnapped me…”

 

The fidgeting intensified. “Look, I know I've been a little aggro in the past, and I'm sorry. I promise not to get mad this time.” He seemed to be begging, something was definitely not right.  
  
While Marco pulled Star off to the side, Tom once again walked over to his friend and sat next to him. “I’m sorry… I know what I did at the party was wrong, I didn’t mean to get you in deep shit with your dad.” The lilac demon apologized.

 

Darak examined his face for a moment before sighing and collapsing on the bed in emotional exhaustion. “It’s fine… Just make sure that if you’re gonna suck my dick at an important party, tell me first so I don’t cum in your eye again.” He said causing his friend to start laughing.  
  
“I’ll keep note of that.” Tom quickly composed himself. “But I was serious about your parents, I know that it’s not my place to speak but I really do think you should return home… They love you Darak.”  
  
The grey demon bit his lip. “I’ll think about it… What is this whole thing really about anyway?” He asked as he looked over at his best friend.

 

“What thing?”  
  
Darak rolled his eyes playfully. “Hanging out with Marco? I know there’s a reason for it besides friendship. You fucking hate him.”  
  
A small smile was creeping on the lilac demon’s face. “You know my angry management badge?”  
  
The other male nodded.  
  
“Well, all I have to do is spend some hours alone with Marco without getting mad, I get it! Hang out with the person I fucking despise? Horrible but I got this.” Tom said cheekily.  
  
Darak could feel the corners of his mouth twitching. “You evil little bitch.”

“You know it.”

  
The lilac demon then giggled slightly before checking the time. “I gotta go but seriously, go to your parents.” He whispered before standing up and clearing his throat. “Well, the marathon is all the way on the other side of town, so are you coming or not?” He asked tempting the brunette with the tickets and it worked as the two quickly rushed out of the door.

The demon looked over at the princess still completely tangled up in the lights. “So uh… you need help with that?”  
  
Star once again tried biting her way through but it wasn’t gonna happen. “...Yep.”

 

 

Darak could feel his throat tightening as he stared at the portal in front of him, he had his bag in hand and was trying to psych himself up to be able to see his parents once more.  
  
“You got this, I believe in you.” The blonde whispered softly as she squeezed his hand tightly. “If you ever need another place to crash, we got you.”  
  
He nodded as he gave her a strong hug. “Thank you for everything.”  
  
Star gave one last smile before she watched the demon finally go into the portal. “I hope he’ll be alright...”

 

**Time Skip**

 

Oculis and Dominae were just staring when their son entered the room.  
  
“Uh hi.” Darak gave a small nervous wave, his heart felt ready to stop. “I’m home.”  
  
His mother basically launched herself across the room to embrace him tightly, it was obvious she missed him a great deal.  
  
The teen gave a small laugh. “I missed you too mom… I’m so sorry for running away.” He mumbled as he buried his face into her neck.  
  
“As you should be! Do you have any idea how worried your mother and I were when you stormed off like that!?” Oculis shouted causing the two to flinch.  
  
Darak looked down sadly. “I’m so sorry, I know I shouldn’t have done it… I shouldn’t have ran away.” He said.  
  
His father’s gaze softened as he examined his expression. With a small sigh, Oculis brought his son into a tight hug. “I’m glad you’re safe Darak but in a bit, we need to speak about your punishment.”  
  
…  
  
“Yes father.”  
  
  
  
The teen was nervously pacing around the throne room as he waited for his father, he felt ready to throw up… Who knew what sort of thing was going to happen to him.  
  
“Darak… Please relax.”  
  
He nearly jumped out of his skin as he quickly turned around to see his father standing there. “Ye-Yes, very sorry father.” Although he stopped his walking about, he couldn’t stop his hands from fidgeting.  
  
“I don’t want you around Tom ever again.” Oculis said bluntly causing the younger male to gasp.  
  
“N-No! You can’t do this!” Darak shouted, he could feel tears pricking at his eyes. “Why are you always trying to keep me away from Tom?!” He demanded.  
  
“Because! You’re spending too much time around him, you need to be looking for a suitress!” Snapped Oculis as he sat into his throne irritably.  
  
The grey demon just scuffed. “I don’t want a suitress dad! I want to be with Tom!” He could feel the thumping of his heart in his ears, he felt so angry.  
  
“No you don’t! You’re too young to know what’s good for you and that Lucitor boy isn’t one!”  
  
“But I’m in love with him dad!!” Darak was surprised by his own outburst and even more surprised at his father’s expression, was he gonna cry? “I’m sorr-”  
  
Oculis slammed his fist down hard. “ **ENOUGH!** Don’t you think I know that?! I know that you’re in love with him but Tom’s in love with Star! Darak I know you think I don’t care about you but I do very much and I don’t want you getting your heartbroken over someone we both know you won’t ever have a chance with!”

 

Darak felt his chest tightening as he began to tear up, he knew his father was right.  
  
“Darak...” His father wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly as he cried. “You do know I love you right?” He asked softly.  
  
“Yes...” The grey demon mumbled.  
  
“You also know that I only want what’s best for you right?”  
  
Darak just nodded.  
  
Oculis sighed as he gently wiped his tears away. “I know that you care about him but you’ll never be more than his friend, you deserve someone that will actually love you. So please try to find someone at your courting ball.”  
  
“Of course father.”  
  
“Good boy… You can continue your friendship with Tom but you can no longer be his ‘side chick’, understand?” The spider demon smoothed his son’s jacket.  
  
Darak gave a small smile. “Yes, I understand and thank you.”  
  
Oculis gently patted his face. “I know that you’ll make the right choices and I’m also very proud of you Darak, remember that.” He moved passed him to leave the room.  
  
“I love you...”  
  
“I love you too my son but you’re also grounded for a week.” Oculis informed him.

 

“…Fuck.”  
  
“That also means no Tom for that duration.”  
  
“…FUCK”


	11. Chapter 11

**_Heat of the moment_ **

 

 

It had been two days but Darak already felt extremely close to offing himself, he couldn’t stand the boredom. He couldn’t even leave his bedroom when he wanted to, he could only leave when it was time for meals or having to use the bathroom; other than that, he was trapped.

 

The demon huffed as he relaxed in his bed and blared his music, if his parents were going to annoy him with being grounded then he is going to annoy them with Slipknot. He felt a bit petty but it did make him feel a bit better. Taking out his phone, Darak was greeted by a couple of texts from Tom; at least his dad allowed him to still message his friend.  
  
“ _Darak I’m soooooooooo booooored!!”_  
  
“Why is your dad so meeeeeeeeeeeeean? I wanna go somehwhere!”  


The teen giggled as he quickly sent a reply:  
  
“ _Ik ik, I want to hang too but I’m still grounded for like 5 days._ :( _“  
  
_ His friend instantly replied:  
  
“ _I’m coming over! He can’t stop me!”  
  
_ Darak facepalmed, he knew that this was a bad idea. There was  _no_  way that other teen would  _ever_  get passed Oculis.

 

 

 

Tom was absolutely fuming as he paced around his room, how dare his friend’s father  _ban_  them from seeing each other for a whole week? He had no right, what was he supposed to do now? Tom could always hang with Marco but right now, he  _needed_ Darak. The lilac demon quickly grabbed some  _supplies_ from his dresser drawer and opened a portal, Oculis wasn’t going to stop him.

  
When he stepped through, he was quite surprised; he wasn’t in his friend’s room but instead was in the throne room… Where Darak’s parents were sitting, the look on their faces made it seem like they were just waiting for him to arrive.  
  
“Ah. Hello Prince Lucitor.” Oculis said as he gracefully walked across the room towards him. “How are you this fine evening?” He asked, he sounded nice but the hint of malice caused a shiver to crawl up the lilac demon’s spine.  
  
Tom felt like there was a lump in his throat as he tried to speak but no full words would come out so the older demon kept talking.  
  
“Hmm so why have you so graciously blessed us with your appearance?” Oculis asked softly, his gaze intensified and the teen just looked ready to pass out.

 

The lilac demon swallowed hard and finally spoke. “I-I uh wanted to see how you and your wife were getting on, especially now that your son has arrived home safely.” He was obviously lying through his teeth.  
  
“That’s very kind of you to say but I don’t really appreciate how you’re lying to me.” With those words the older demon yanked the bottle out of Tom’s hand that he was trying his best to hide. “Maybe next time put the lube in your pocket instead of somewhere I can see it.”  
  
The teen’s face was completely flushed as he stared down at his feet, he looked like a child awaiting punishment for sticking their hand in the dessert jar.

 

Oculis sighed as he turned the other demon towards the portal. “You can’t get into my son’s room through your normal means… At least not until Sunday, he’s grounded and you guys  _won’t_ be having any contact besides your messaging. Understood?” He asked to which Tom nodded in agreement. “Good boy, now head home.”  
  
The lilac demon stayed silent as he went back into the portal and in his room, he collapsed in his bed and let out a loud frustrated whine, guess he really was going to have to hang with Marco today.  
  
Darak had heard what happened between his father and best friend, he couldn’t help but just laugh. Tom was such an idiot sometimes but maybe that’s why they were friends. Stretching on his bed, he decided maybe a nap make today go faster.

 

 

 

A knock on the door caused the demon to jolt awake. “Who is it?” He asked groggily as he got out of bed.  
  
“Prince Darak, it is 6:30. Your parents are waiting in the dining hall.” A female voice said from the other said of the door.

 

He sighed softly, walking towards his closets to find something nice. Luckily his father had one of the servants fill one of his closets with formal outfits so he just picked one and rushed downstairs but made sure to gracefully enter the room.

 

Oculis looked rather surprised when he noticed how presentable his son was and to be honest, it made Darak a bit embarrassed.

 

When he sat down, Dominae rested her hand on top of his. “Good evening mother.” He said softy and she nodded in response.

 

“So how was your nap?” His father asked and he took a small bite of food, it was obvious that he didn’t actually care but he was trying.   
  
Darak stared at his plate, the food looked so good. “It was fine just boring is all.” He said as he tried to contain himself from shoveling down his dinner in front of his dad.  
  
Oculis hummed slightly as he snapped his fingers and a servant quickly rushed over to fill all of their glasses with a strange red liquid. “Tom tried to sneak in to visit you.”  
  
“I know.” The teen could feel a grin growing on his face when he noticed the corners of his dad’s mouth twitching, he was trying his hardest not to smile. “What did you do to him?”  
  
That did it as a huge grin appeared on his dad’s face. “Nothing bad I assure you, just gave him some advice to next time, actually hide the lube.”  
  
Darak nearly choked on his food. “He had it out in the open?” He asked as he tried to keep from laughing. “God does he learn nothing?”  
  
Oculis snickered softly. “He never does… I was wondering, where did you run off to?” He asked.

 

His son ate some more of his food. “I was just with Star and her friends.” He said.  
  


“Mhmm. Oh if you’re good for the rest of the night, today is your last day of punishment.” His father said as he drank from his glass.

 

The teen perked up in surprise, his father was never this nice. “W-Wait really?” He was completely dumbfounded.   
  
“I can take it back you know.”  
  
Darak just nodded before basically inhaling his food and rushing out of the room.   
  
“Darak Aranea!”   
  
“Thanks dad!” Yelled the teen before rushing up the stairs to his room.  
  
Oculis shook his head. “This boy is going to be the death of me.”

 

Dominae gently rubbed his hand causing the spider demon to smile.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
When in his room, Darak stripped down quickly before snuggling into his bed and grabbing his keyboard and playing softly, he felt extremely happy about the events of today.

 

 

 

After a half hour passed his phone went off and when he checked, it was a message from Tom:  
  
“ _What are you wearing?_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _”  
  
_ Darak covered his mouth to stifle his laughter, did this guy just send him a fucking  _Lenny_? He quietly snickered as he quickly sent a reply:  
  
“ _Nothing_ :P _”_  
  
The reply was almost imminent:  
  


“ _Mmm show me~_ ”

 

The grey demon grinned as he positioned himself so he was almost completely bare except for the sheet still covering his intimate areas:  
  
“ _See?_ ;)"

 

Tom whined in frustration when he looked at the picture, that isn’t what he meant. “Ugh Darak you douche, don’t do this to me.” He huffed as he quickly sent another message:  
  
“ _Don’t tease me! I won’t do the same to you.._. _”_  
  


Darak giggled as he clicked on the attached picture, it was of Tom with dick in hand and a stupid grin on his face. The demon bit his lip as he felt the heat growing in between his legs and quickly sent a reply:

  
“ _Fine. No more teasing._ ;)" _  
  
_When the lilac demon examined the picture, he was ready to kill his friend. The sheet was gone but was replaced with his hand. “You lil- ugh!” Before he could send a bitchy message, the other replied:  
  
“ _Hehe I’m sorry babe, here you go.”_

 

Finally Tom got to see his friend in all his glory and the feeling in his groin intensified. The lilac demon laid back and slowly started to massage his member causing himself to let out soft moans. He blushed slightly as he swirled his thumb around the tip, he was already leaking pre-cum. Tom bit his lip as he took a picture of himself before quickly sending it to the other demon.  
  
“ _Look what you’re doing to me,_ _such a bad boy._ _”_  
  
Darak laughed a bit as he started jerking off, he watched as his member wrapped around his hand in arousal. It didn’t take long for his dick to get extremely slick, he grinned as he took a picture and sent it to his friend:  
  
“I’m not the only guilty one here babe.~”

 

The lilac demon squirmed in his seat as he stroked his member faster, moaning quietly he reached into his drawer and pulled out a decently sized toy. Tom wiped his hand clean on the sheets before setting his phone down and hitting record, he then put the toy near his mouth. He grinned as he ran his tongue up the underneath before slowly pushing it into his mouth. Moaning loudly, the lilac demon pulled it out and swirled his tongue around the tip as he slowly began to pump his member once more. He was panting heavily as he shifted positions in order to spread out his legs and carefully began to push the toy inside of himself. Tom hissed at the feeling of painful feeling of being stretched out and after waiting a moment, he started moving the toy in and out as he rubbed his member faster causing him to moan loudly.

 

“Nngh Darak… I bet you wish it was you, don’t you?” He said between his rabid breathing. The lilac demon felt more comfortable so he thrust the dildo in a bit harder causing him to cry out. “Fuck!” He squealed as he angled it up and almost nearly cummed right then and there when he hit his prostate. Tom was basically sobbing as the toy connected with that same spot over and over. “Da-a-a-a-arak!”He whined as he pumped his dick faster and after a few more rubs and thrusts, the lilac demon quickly bit into his arm to silence the scream as he orgasmed hard.

 

Panting heavily, Tom grabbed his phone and sent the video:  
  
“ _For you~_  ;) _”  
  
_ Darak felt his ears heating up and the pleasure building in his groin when he hit play, God Tom looked so good when he was playing with himself. The more the other demon moaned his name, the faster he stroked his member and it didn’t take long for him to finally reach his finish. Laying back, Darak was ready to pass out but subconsciously sent one last message to his friend:  
  
“ _I love you.”_  
  


 

The next morning the demon woke up to the sound of a knock on his door. “Mmm who is it?” He said groggily as he looked over at his alarm clock, it was 10:30.  
  
“It’s your father, I just wanted to tell you that you’re ungrounded.” Oculis said, not bothering to open the door. “Also your mother has some news so come to our bedroom in a little bit.” He informed before his footsteps could be heard, signalling his departure.

 

Darak was so excited to be free... until he looked at his phone and he instantly started panicking. “Nonononono!” He started to feel nauseous, he told Tom he loved him and that worse part was... the message was left on read... He actually saw the message and didn’t reply. Darak felt his face heating up with embarrassment, he just felt ready to cry. He decided to deal with this later and quickly ran to his parents room. After knocking he slowly opened the door. “Dad told me you have something to tell me?” His voice was shaky and his heart was still pounding from the  _accident._  
  
Dominae held her hand out and he walked over and held it gently. She looked so happy as she laid his hand on top of her stomach, it took a moment but realization finally dawned on the teen.  
  
“You’re pregnant?” Darak gasped as he stared at her frame to which she nodded.   
  
When he didn’t say anything else, his mother started to look upset until the teen squealed like a little girl and hugged her tightly. “I’m so excited mom! Did you find out if it’s a girl or a boy!? I’d love to have a little sister!” He gushed causing the female to let out a small bursts of rasps.  
  
Dominae let out more rasps to which he nodded in response.   
  
“Of course, it makes you don’t know yet.” Darak blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Sorry about that.”  
  
Before either could say another word or noise in her case, the teen’s phone began to ring causing the feeling of dread to return to the younger demon, especially when he looked down and saw that is was Tom. “I-I need to take this...”   
  
His mother looked at him worryingly but still nodded before he left in a hurry.

 

 

 

Darak was tempted to ignore the call but thought better of it and answered. “H-Hello?” He squeaked.  
  
“Hey man, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Love Sentence concert with me?” Tom’s tone caused the grey demon to wince, he sounded so...  _different_  as if he was embarrassed to even talk to him.  
  
“Uhhh yeah, I’d... love to.”   
  
Tom’s voice instantly perked up. “Great! I’ll stop by your room in 30 minutes, get ready and we can take my carriage.” He explained.  
  
Before Darak could reply, his friend had hung up and maybe that was for the better. Sighing the demon made his way back to his bedroom to get changed, he still had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach... Why did he have to be so stupid?! He didn’t even mean to send it, it just happened somehow... Maybe he could explain how it meant nothing and was nothing more than an accident.

 

The teen walked up to his dresser and pulled out some clothes and quickly put them on, he was tempted to fix his hair but decided in the end to just keep it down. He kept looking at his phone’s clock, it was slowly getting time to go to the concert...   
  


  
  
_He felt like the sickening feeling that something was going to go wrong._


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note

This story will not be updated for awhile, i have begun to lose interest in the fandom

But I will most likely continue working on this randomly and/or when the 4th season starts

Thank you for your patience and I'm very happy you are enjoying this mess of a story.

 

I love you spuds and i hope you have a good rest of your month :D


End file.
